Black Rose, Green Grass
by Sandman Cometh
Summary: Sequel to Demon's Blood. Raven finally has the family she's wanted. But it still feels like something is missing. And when Raven finds a friend from an old book, can she find it with him, or has it been around her the whole time?
1. Family Ties

Black Rose, Green Grass

Chap. 1

Family Ties

The room was huge, spanning close to four hundred feet in diameter. Buried underneath Titans Tower, deep in the bedrock of the island, there was plenty of room for it to stretch out. The walls seemed to stretch upwards for miles, and they were just as wide. All around there were machines and devices that in any other place, used by any other beings, would have been strange. The walls themselves were pure gray steel all around, with no decoration that made them seem 'homey.' And it was a good thing too. Any kind of decoration would have been torn or smashed to bits within a few weeks. For this room was the most important in the entire Tower; that's why it was buried so deep, so no one could find it. It was here that the Teen Titans and WILDB.R.A.T.S did their daily training. In fact, I think that they might be there now. Shall we take a look?

Robin stared at the three boards of wood in front of him. Each one was held up and locked down by a series of rising fixtures, each slightly higher then the other. Slowly, Robin began to concentrate on his task. As his mind cleared, he crouched down lower and lower, until he was almost sitting on the ground. He extended his arm out, hand in a chopping position, mind almost ready. Suddenly, with a yell, Robin leapt forward, flipping in the air over the boards. In less then a second, he was on the other side of the fixture, the boards seemingly untouched. The boy wonder turned around and waited for the moment to come. Sure enough, the boards suddenly split apart in the middle, one by one. Robin smiled at his efforts. "Nice one Rob." A voice said from behind him. Robin turned and nodded at Neuron, as the young speedster began his target practice. The exercise he'd set up himself tested both his electrical powers and his hand-eye coordination. It was basically a carnival 'shoot-em up' game, but Neuron had rigged it up so that the targets flew by so fast even Robin couldn't hit them with his Birdarangs. Yet this made no difference to the speedster. As the targets raced by in a blur, he zipped back and forth across the floor, blasting each one with an electrical bolt. The target wall began to smoke from the explosions, as the floor smoked from Neuron's rapid movement.

As Robin watched and began to reset his board device, the other heroes continued their own training. Cyborg and Starfire stood in the back, spotting each other with weights. Of course, the weights weighed close to a ton, but it didn't really make much difference to the machine-man or the alien. Beast Boy was working with Heatstrike and Polar, as both BRATS would attempt to either freeze or burn the young shape shifter. Beast Boy managed to avoid the attacks, but he was limited in his forms to small mammals. He considered a test of his forms to be able to dodge the blasts for so long. Polar and Heatstrike just enjoyed getting their daily frustrations at the green one out at his expense. Meanwhile, Bartman and the Scarlet Whimpernel were testing each other's powers of hearing and agility. Whimpernel was blindfolded, attempting to use his advanced hearing to listen for the footsteps of his leader. Bartman, meanwhile, was attempting to gain a clear shot by silently moving around on the crevices of the wall. However, it didn't seem to be working, as Whimpernel would every so often let out a burst of sound that came closer and closer to hitting his leader. Yet none of the noise seemed to bother one member of the team. Raven sat silently, her body hovering above the floor, as she concentrated on the egg in front of her. Slowly it began to rise into the air, as Raven's power over it began to increase. The empath's face tensed, as she attempted to keep the pressure just right.

Finally, in the room's center, the most normal training was going on, oddly by the most unnatural beings. The center of the training room was made up of a large set of mats, laid in a square pattern. Yet it seemed those mats would get pushed into a new pattern every few seconds as Brett, bat-Elemental of Shadow and Sara, fox-Elemental of Light, continued to pound each other. The two of them had spent centuries refining their external powers, so they didn't need too much work there. However, they were always eager to improve their physical ability and they could do that best with each other. Of course, the fact they were married added a bit of spice to it for them. This was quite evident when Brett suddenly broke from the hold Sara held him in and reversed it into a full nelson. Breathing his wife's hair in deep, he said, "You give up yet?" "Hmm… naw." Sara replied. With that, she pushed up with her legs, then slid through Brett's open ones, dragging Brett with her. The bat was flipped over into a sit-down, and it was there that Sara applied the nelson to him. "What about you?" she asked. Brett's answer was to fall back, trap Sara's head in his legs, then he flipped forward, tossing her from him and breaking the hold. But Sara twisted in mid-air and landed on her feet, just as Brett nipped up to his feet. The two stood there, staring at each other, with sweat pouring down their bodies. "God, I love this." Brett panted out. "Me too." Sara said. "Why don't we go finish it?" "Dear, there are children present." "I know. That's why we have a bedroom." "Ever notice how this always finishes up there?"

"Must you guys talk about this while I'm here?" said a voice from behind them. "You know Rae, you shouldn't be that disturbed. A lot of parents don't show this much love for each other after ten years, and we still do at five hundred." "Great, but do I have to hear about it Dad?" Raven asked, as she placed the egg back down. Despite her tone, Raven had a smile on her face. It always happened lately, now that Trigon was gone. Without that dark cloud in her life, Raven was beginning to open up. She would go out with the others now, instead of staying inside all the time. She was trying different activities she hadn't had time for before, like the bass guitar lessons from Sara. Raven even laughed once in a while. But what really made her smile was whenever she called Brett and Sara Mom and Dad. It had been difficult in the first month, sweet words that kept getting stuck in her throat. Now, three months after the adoption had made everything official, Raven had no trouble with the words and they always made her happy at how far they'd come.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Beast Boy was closest so he picked it up. "Hello?" he said. After a moment, he nodded and said, "Hey Brett, it's for you." "Ah, it must be the others." The bat said as he made his way over to the phone. "How are you guys doing with that?" Raven asked. "Pretty well actually." Sara said. "Just about all of them have heard and they really want to meet you. And they're thrilled about the ceremony." As if to confirm it, Brett said, "All right, that's great Mike. I'll see you in two weeks. Don't worry, she'll be thrilled to meet you. OK see you then." With that, he hung up and turned around. "Mike's finally got some time off from the job." "Thank God. What about Greg and Alex?" Sara asked. "Actually, it turns out that they all met up and they're working together over in Ohio. Some place called Amity…. Something. But they'll be here in time." "What are they like anyway?" Raven asked. "Oh the guys are great. Mike's the funniest bastard you've ever met, and Greg comes pretty close. Alex, well, he's more of a talker and he's not too good at it, but you'll like him anyway." "Well, after what you've told me about all these guys, I just hope that I can stand up." "Raven, trust me. After we initiate you, your uncles will love you."


	2. Fury and Sound

Chap. 2

Fury and Sound

"You guys still working on that thing?" Beast Boy came as he came over. "The initiation? Actually we're just about done with it." Sara said. "The other Elementals will be coming over for it soon." "I thought you said it was Raven's uncles." Beast Boy said. "And they are. All of the Elementals are siblings, in every sense but blood. So we refer to each other as brother, or in my case, sister." "Cool. So what is this ceremony about anyway?" "Beast Boy, they haven't even told me. I don't think you're gonna find out." Raven explained. "We thought it up after Sara joined up." Brett said. "We don't get too many chances to invite someone into the family, so it's a pretty big deal. It's like a wedding and funeral rolled together; everybody gets together for it no matter what." At that, Sara and Raven both turned and looked at Brett. The bat shrugged and said, "OK, bad analogy."

Suddenly, Beast Boy looked over Brett's shoulders and a small grin broke out on his face. "Speaking of weddings.." he said, pointing behind them. The three of them turned to see Starfire and Robin embracing in a kiss. "Hey guys, get a room." BB yelled out. The two of them quickly broke the embrace and grinned sheepishly. "Is it just me or do they do that all the time now?" he said as he turned back. "They are in love, you know." Brett said. "About time too." Sara said. Indeed, the two heroes had become closer ever since the disaster with Trigon. Maybe it was the danger involved, maybe the fact the world nearly ended, but ever since, they seemed to throw all their inhibitions to the wind. Everything that the other Titans and BRATS had seen in their friends finally came to the surface, and they'd admitted their feelings for each other. "I still say it's a beautiful thing." Sara said. "And they look so happy." "Yeah, but I'm still glad that it didn't happen to me." Beast Boy said. "What do you mean?" asked Raven. "I don't want to get attached like that. I'd be too depressed from what I was missing." "And what exactly would that be?" Raven asked.

"Why, the rest of the ladies of course." Beast Boy replied. "They all love the green you know." "And exactly how many women have you brought home? After all, you've been going out for what, six months now?" Brett asked. "I never said I brought them home." BB grinned. "Well, well, I suppose I'll just have to go club-hopping with you one night." Sara said with a smirk. "Of course, I don't know how many blind clubs there are in the city, so you'll have to show me." "Oh ha ha." The green one muttered. "If you guys wanna stay with each other fine, that's cool. Me, I'm gonna really see the world." "Yeah, but you never remember it." Raven said back. "Face it, that's not what you want. You're just scared." "Scared of what?" "Finding another Terra."

At that, a hush fell over the room. Sara sucked in a breath and Brett's face took on an even grimmer look. The BRATS and Titans stopped working out and stared at the developing situation. Beast Boy however, merely stood there, a stunned expression on his face. Then it darkened. "Take. That. Back." He said with venom. "I'm just telling the truth. You need to get over her and this isn't the way." "Well, excuse me Raven, oh mistress of love! And how many people have you cared about!" Beast Boy snapped back. "This isn't about me. I don't need to find another person to love." "Oh but I do? Well at least I'm trying! At least I don't spend my time in my room, meditating and reading those stupid books! You don't even need to do that as much now." "I enjoy it." Raven said through gritted teeth. "It's more fulfilling then going out and hanging with strangers who don't even remember your name." "That's enough." Brett said, trying to end it there, before it went in the direction he feared. But it happened regardless. "At least I'm trying something! But hey, maybe you are looking. After all, you found a dragon in those books, maybe next you can fall in love with the devil!"

Everything stopped. Sara's mouth fell open. Robin and the others just stood there with shocked expressions. Brett's face was a mix of pain for Raven and anger at Beast Boy. As for him, even he seemed taken aback by what he'd just said. Raven just stood there, barely moving. Her eyes were narrow, but whether in anger or pain, no one could tell. "Raven, I.." Beast Boy began, but it was too late. At the sound of his voice, Raven turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. As she slammed the door on her out, Brett and Sara both looked at BB with rage caking their features. "You are a complete jackass." Sara snarled. "What is wrong with you? Do you ever think?" Brett screamed. "Didn't you think that maybe Raven is still hurt? Did you?" "I-I thought…" Beast Boy stammered. "What? That she doesn't think about it anymore? Well she does. Don't you get it? Malichor was the first person that ever really loved her, even if it was fake. That's something that's hard enough to get over by itself, but like this it's damn impossible. But you know? I figured that if anyone knew about that, it would be you. Guess I was wrong."

Raven angrily shut the door to her room. Walking over to her bed, she sat down and finally allowed herself to wipe her eyes. _Stupid Beast Boy. Why'd I let him do that to me? _Sheangrily asked herself. But maybe he'd had some reason. After all, Terra was as much a sore point for him as Malichor was for her. Bringing it up like that was certain to hurt him. _But I was trying to **help **him. _She shot back. _He's just ignoring his pain. I can still feel it every time he walks into the room. And I don't even think about Malichor anymore. Why does it hurt so much then? _

"Because he's not wrong." She said aloud. It surprised her, to hear those words from her mouth. Yet, Raven knew that it was true. When Malichor had met her, she'd felt truly happy for the first time in her life. Somebody loved her; Raven, daughter of the demon. She'd felt like she'd been walking on air right until the end. Then Raven had felt something inside her crack into a million pieces. Pieces that she still hadn't been able to put back together. Having Brett and Sara in her life had put a lot of them back, but Raven still felt like pieces were missing. And the worst was that it wasn't even that many pieces left. Just to have someone love her like that again, was that so much? Raven had been though so much pain in her fifteen years. Was a little happiness too much?

Sadly, she turned her head to the chest by her bookshelf. That was where she had imprisoned the book containing the dragon. Raven knew that she would never open it, but sometimes, she would look at it and wonder why it couldn't have been better. "Why couldn't somebody else have been in there?" she wondered aloud. She would have contemplated it more, but then there was a knock at the door. "Can we come in?" Sara's voice asked from the other side. "Sure." Raven said. The door slid back as her parents walked into the room. "Are you ok honey?" Sara asked as she sat down next to Raven. "I don't know anymore." The empath sighed. "Don't think about what he said." Brett said. "It wasn't true and we both know it." "Maybe, but I'm just not sure anymore." Raven said. "I mean, having you two around is amazing, but sometimes, I just think that I'm missing something. I-I know what he was, but I still miss him. Well, not him, but what he.." "What he did for you." Sara finished. "I want that again, and I just don't know how to get it." Raven said sadly.

"I know just what you mean." Brett said. "I felt the same way when I was trying to get your mother. The Knights are family, but sometimes you just want more. You want one person's love, because it makes you feel complete. It makes you feel stronger, because then you're not two people anymore; you're one. And I knew that this was the person that I could make love me. Because if I could do that, then I'd be whole." "Still a way with words." Sara said. Turning to her daughter, she said, "Everyone wants that Raven, and you will find that person. Maybe sometimes we think that it's someone else, and we get hurt. But that's part of life. What's important is that we move on and keep trying." "I know. I guess that's what I was trying to make Beast Boy understand." "I know. But you can't make him face it, just like he can't make you face it. You both have come to grips with it on your own. And you will. Both of you."

Raven nodded, and then said, "Thanks Mom." "Always." Sara replied. "Now then, why don't we do something to forget about this? Doesn't the new Dragonlance come out today?" "No, Terry Brooks." Brett and Raven both said at once. They paused a moment, then smiled at each other. "God, you two are nerds." Sara said. "Well, to the book depositary!"


	3. Talking Pictures

Chap. 3

Talking Pictures

A few hours later, Raven and the Knights returned from the city. The bookshop had had just enough copies of the Jerle Shannara book for the two of them. Sara had an easier time finding a good Bradbury book, but she still left the store feeling unhappy. This was mainly due to her companions. As they always did, Brett and Raven had flipped to the middle of the book to see if there were any big revelations. There had been at least one they'd found, so they had spent most of the trip back to the Tower discussing how the story was going to unfold from there. Sara, meanwhile, had kept looking to the sky and begging for something to come down and end her suffering, since she didn't care a bit about Terry Brooks. But that hadn't happened; so Sara had been forced to listen to the two of them discuss the book across most of the city, the bay, and the steps leading into the Tower. But now, the group was finally back in the Tower, which meant that Sara could finally escape.

"Is it just me, or does she seem a little too happy to get away from us?" Brett asked, as Sara practically back-flipped in the air as she headed for the stairs that led to her room. "No, I think it's you." Raven said with some light sarcasm. "Well, I suppose listening to you babble on about Allannon like that is annoying." Brett quipped back. "I find him interesting." "Big dude in black robes, mysterious, very little personality…. Gee I can't imagine why you'd like him." "Oh shut up. At least I don't talk about the elf-queen and how she's going to go for the demon king." Raven said, as they moved to the elevator. As she pushed the button for the main room, Raven looked back at her father and said, "But then again, a pretty woman going after a big, black, winged, ugly monster…." "OK, do not make me start about the red-skinned guy with three eyes." Brett said as the doors opened. The two of them continued their talk as they stepped into the elevator and sped up towards the main room of the Tower.

"Um Star, I don't think that's how you do it." Robin suggested, as Starfire dumped three eggs and four whole carrots into a large mixing bowl. "But it is called carrot cake." The young alien insisted, as she grabbed an electric mixer and shoved it into the bowl. "Yes, but you don't use real carrots and you….." But Robin didn't get to finish, as Star turned the mixer on, and a wave of carrot juice, carrot chunks and egg yolk sprayed out of the bowl and onto Robin's face and most of the floor. "Maybe we should try the recipe instead of improvising." Robin said, as he wiped the mess off of his mask and tried to pick the eggshells out of his hair. "But Robin, I have baked cakes before. I know how to make them and besides, this is more fun!"

"I think we'd better get behind something soon." Milhouse said as he watched the two lovebirds from the safety of the couch. "Well at least she's not making a turkey or something." Bart said. "Then we'd have guts sprayed all over." "Uhhh. DUDE!" Beast Boy muttered, as he shuddered at the very thought of animal guts. "Sorry." Bart said. "Well, at least they're enjoying themselves." Milhouse said, as he watched Star wipe some of the mess off Robin's face and gave him a quick kiss. That cheered Robin up quite a bit, as he moved over to help her with the flour. "You know, this sort of thing normally grosses me out, but now…." Milhouse said. "Well that's because we're not watching out parents do it." Bart said. "Besides, my mom usually has to get the drool off my dad's face and then he just shudders and calls for doughnuts." "That happened a lot in your house?" Beast Boy asked. "Just when Dad would get laid off or fail in something…. Yeah I guess it did happen a lot." "Hmm…well at least that won't be a problem for me." Beast Boy said. "I won't have someone spray me with food and then try to baby talk it away. "Oh, not this again." Bart muttered.

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Brett and Raven stepped out. "I still say that _Elfstones_ was better." Raven said as they got out. "It was good, but _Talismans_ was better." Brett argued back. "The characters were better and seeing Cogline die was unbelievable." "You've been to the bookstore haven't you?" Bart asked. "How could you tell?" Milhouse asked. "Oh wait, because they only talk like this after they've gotten a new book?" Both father and daughter just shrugged. "Hey have you guys seen Cyborg?" Raven asked. "I think he's in his room." Robin answered. "He went there after training and I haven't seen him since." "What do you want to see him for?" Beast Boy asked. "We got him a new copy of that video game magazine he likes." Raven replied coolly, as she held up a paper bag. "Cool! I've- I mean he's been waiting for that issue for two months! I'll bring it to him." Beast Boy said, all but leaping across the room.

But before he came within even a foot of the magazine, Raven pulled the bag back. "I said it was for Cyborg." She said, looking at Beast Boy with a very dark glance. "But we always read it together." Beast Boy said. "Then he can share it with you himself." Raven said. "But I'll let him do that if he wants to." With that, she turned and walked out the doors to Cyborg's room. As the doors shut behind her, Beast Boy said, "I guess she's still mad at me?" "Whatever gave you that idea?" Brett asked. "Look, I didn't mean to say that. I just got mad when she talked about Terra." The green one explained. "True, but I'm not the one you need to say that to." Brett said. "You do remember what happened the last time I apologized to Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "Then don't go into her room this time." Brett replied. "Go catch her on the way back from Cy's room. Or wait outside her room, I don't care. Just do it." "Shouldn't I.." Beast By began, but Brett looked at him so sternly, that he quickly forgot the question. "All right, all right." Beast Boy muttered, as he began to walk towards the doors.

Raven raised her hand and knocked on the door twice. "Cyborg, you in there?" she asked. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah Raven, what's up?" came the stilted reply. _Weird. What's with him? _Raven thought. _He sounds all flustered. _"I got you something from the bookstore." "Oh, that's great. But, uh, I'm…. recharging and I can't get up. You mind coming in here and giving it to me?" "Sure." Raven said, as the door opened. Raven stepped into the room, and saw Cyborg lying on the control table, hooked up to his recharger. "Hey Rae, how was the shop?" Cyborg asked, now calm and collected. "Pretty cool. We got the new Terry Brooks." Raven said. "And we got you that new video game mag you like." She finished, holding up the bag. "All right!" Cy said, as he unplugged the recharger and got off the table. Raven handed him the bag and he pulled the magazine out eagerly. "Cool, they're talking about the new Zelda game. Thanks Raven!" "No problem." The empath said as she watched Cyborg read the magazine with pleasure. "You must've really pushed yourself during training to need a recharge so soon." Raven said, as she moved over to the recharger. "Huh? Oh yeah, really worked hard." Cy said as he kept reading. _Right. _Raven said as she looked over the dial. "Hey Cy, did you upgrade this thing?" "No." "Well you must've done something to it, if it can get you a full charge in ten seconds." Raven finished, pointing to the time gauge on the device.

"When did you learn how to read that thing?" Cy asked. "You showed me a lot when we rebuilt the T-Car. Besides, you don't have to be an expert to read a clock." Raven said. "What were you doing that you needed to keep secret?" "Nothing." Cy said defiantly. "OK, you should really know not to try to keep secrets. And I'm defiantly not the person to hide them from." Raven said, as she took a quick glance around the room. It was then she noticed something sticking out from under Cy's laptop. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to it. "Uh, nothing." Cyborg said, as he made a grab for the object. But Ravens powers grabbed it first, levitating it over to her waiting hand. As it floated over, Raven saw that it was a picture frame. _He has a crush. How cute._ Raven thought. As she took it in her hands, Raven wondered whose picture was contained inside.

But when Raven flipped it over, she saw a face that she would not have expected in a million years. "_Jinx?" _she breathed in amazement. "Why on earth do you have a picture of her?" Cyborg's only answer was to look down at the floor. "OK, you like her. I guess I can understand that. Sorta. But…. I mean… how did it happen?" Raven asked. "Do you remember when I infiltrated the HIVE?" Cy asked. "Yeah." "Well, I ended up being friends with those guys, and then there was his school dance. I couldn't get a date, so I asked Jinx if she'd come with me. I'd noticed she had a crush on me for a while, so I thought I be nice. But when we got there….. I don't know, something just happened." "What do you mean?" Raven asked. "We just spent the whole night talking. We danced, enjoyed ourselves, and well, I guess I started to like her too. We even kissed at the end of the dance." "Really?" "Really. And after I broke out, well, it was over." "But not for you." Raven said.

"I thought it was. But lately, I keep thinking about her. I keep wondering if she feels the same way." Cy said. "Cyborg, she's evil." "I know. But what if I could get her to change? I mean, we really cared about each other." "People don't change that easily. And Jinx must feel betrayed by you. She may not love you anymore." "But what if, Rae? What if?" Raven sighed; she almost wished that she hadn't found the picture. This was definitely an area she knew little about, and one she didn't want to talk about. But Cyborg was her friend; she had to say something. Choosing her words carefully, Raven gave it her best shot: "I guess that if you really do love her, then you have to try. Even if you do fail, at least you'll both know. And maybe if she sees how much you regret it, then maybe that could do it." "You really think so?" Cyborg asked. "Yeah." He was quiet a moment, then gave a small smile and said "Thanks Raven." The empath nodded, really hoping that Cy would be ok. As she moved to leave the room, she heard him ask, "You won't tell the others?" "Cross my heart." Raven promised.

A few minutes later, Raven was headed on the way to her room. Her mind was awash with the things Cyborg had told her. But Raven tried not to think about it. She just didn't know about love to really help Cyborg; he needed to figure it for himself. All Raven wanted was to get to her room and begin her book. But it seemed that even that was denied her, as when she got to her door, Beast Boy was standing in front of it. _Great._ She thought angrily. Of all the people she felt like dealing with right now, Beast Boy was on the bottom of the list. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice completely emotionless. "Um, to say I'm sorry?" Beast Boy answered, as he dragged his foot on the ground. "Really?" Raven asked, not changing the tone of her voice. "Why?" "Because Brett said he'd kill me if I didn't?" the green one replied. "Great. You came here after Dad forced you. Now do me a favor. Come back when you really mean it." Raven as she reached for her door. "No Raven, I really want to apologize." Beast Boy pleaded. "I shouldn't have said that thing about Malichor. He really hurt you, and I should've known better then to bring it up. I mean, the same thing happened to me; making you hurt to just makes me even more of a jackass." "Well, you're right about that." Raven said. "But I guess I shouldn't have mentioned Terra to you either. We both crossed the line." "So, are we both apologizing here?" Beast Boy asked. "Close enough." Raven said. "Friends?" he asked. "Close enough."

Perhaps they would have said more, but suddenly there was a crash from behind the door. "What was that?" Raven asked. "Hey it wasn't me." Beast Boy said. "Duh." Raven muttered as she flung open the door. The two Titans looked inside, but what they saw was something neither had expected. The chest which had contained Malichor's book, had been snapped in two halves, lying on either side of Raven's bed. As for the book itself, it floated above the bed glowing with a strange light. "Oh no, it's isn't him again, is it?" Beast Boy asked, as they stepped inside the room. "I don't want to wait to find out." Raven said, as she got ready to turn her powers on the book.

**Stop, I mean you no harm**

****"Who said that?" Raven asked, as she looked around the room. "You heard that too?" Beast Boy said.

**I need your help. Please, release me from this prison.**

"That doesn't sound like him." Beast Boy said. "Then he's learned a new trick." Raven said. "I'm not that stupid Malichor." She said to the book. "It takes more then a new voice to fool me."

The dragon does not speak, maiden. I am not one you should fear, for I am the dragon's jailer. I am Rorek, war-wizard of Alkakez.


	4. Catch and Release?

Chap. 4

Catch and Release?

"They've been in there a long time." Bart commented as he looked towards the door. He'd been doing that in fifteen-minute intervals, waiting to see Beast Boy fly through them and into the wall at superhuman speed. He also wanted the time to dodge an angry Raven, if that was the case. The others had not taken such an interest, but for Bart, having survived several strangulation attempts by his father, wanted to be careful. "You know it is possible that BB can actually apologize." Robin said. "True, but the problem is that the apology gets lost in the stream of thought." Bart argued back. "He can never think before he speaks and he doesn't have much to think with. Now you know that's a fact." "Beast Boy is capable and if he sets his mind to something, he'll get it done." "Yeah, but he never stops joking about it. He can't take anything seriously." "He could though." Brett said thoughtfully. "Beast Boy has a lot of potential, and when he's focused…. Still Bart has a point. Nobody jokes that much, unless they have something to hide." "What are you talking about?" Robin asked incredulously.

But before the bat could give an answer, the doors suddenly popped open and Beast Boy sped into the room. "Speak of the devil." Bart said. A second later, Bart realized that Beast Boy's entrance could be do to more then coincidence. Beast Boy was out of breath and his green skin was a slightly pale hue. "Dudes, we've got a serious problem!" the green one panted. "Oh dear God, you've done something stupid haven't you?" Bart asked. "Huh? No this isn't my fault." "Oh God, you really screwed up and broke one of Raven's items?" "No, this isn't my fault!" "Oh Lord, you've killed someone haven you?" "IT"S NOT ME!" Beast Boy screamed with frustration. "Then what's going on? And what part did you have in it?" the young boy asked calmly.

Before Beast Boy's head could explode with rage, Raven entered the room and said, "It isn't him this time. Dad, we've got a problem. It's the book." "This is about a book?" Robin asked from the kitchen. "Then we never should've blamed BB. Sorry dude." Milhouse said. "Enough." Brett said. "Raven, please tell me this isn't the book I think it is." "I wish I could." Raven answered, as BB quietly steamed. The bat sighed and said, "OK guys, its dragon fighting time again." "What? You two let him out again?" Milhouse cried in surprise. "And I have not been able to finish repairing the Tower walls since the last time." Starfire added.

The others added similar complaints, but since all of them were so far off the mark, Raven decided to get the topic back on focus herself. "Will you guys please listen to me, so maybe I can tell you what actually happened?" she said, in that subtle, quietly angry way that Raven had been able to do since day one. "OK." Bart answered, not wanting to make this any worse. "So what is this?" "The book is active again. Someone's talking through it, but it isn't Malichor. It's the person who put him there." "Wait, doesn't that mean…" "Right. If this is the truth, then Rorek is trapped inside, and he wants out." The group was quiet a minute, then Robin said, "Get the others and meet in Raven's room. We need to figure out what to do here."

Thankfully, everyone remembered Malichor well enough so that they were in the room in less then five minutes. "Whoa. You weren't kidding." Nelson said as he looked at the floating book. "How do we know it's not Malichor?" Cyborg asked. "I mean, just because it's floating there…"

**Have faith friend. I mean you no harm.**

"Who said that?" the bionic Titan said as he looked around for the source of the voice. "The book did. Raven said it could speak remember?" Nelson said. "Well it doesn't sound like Malichor." Starfire said thoughtfully. "True, but he probably knew more then enough magic to disguise his voice if needed." Robin said. "Brett, you and Sara are the magic experts here. Is there any way you can tell what's going on here?" "We'll give it our best try." Brett answered, as he and the fox stepped forward. Facing the book, both stretched forth their right hands, stopping within a few inches of the books cover. Their outstretched hands began to glow, as their respective magics scanned the book, examining for any signs that would lead to a discovery. Finally, Brett spoke. "I can sense Malichor, but he's not at the forefront here. It's like he's been pushed further back into the book." "And I don't sense any dragon magic coming from this one." Sara added. "There's always some kind of evil aftertaste with dragons, and there just isn't anything like that from this guy. But there is something wrong here. It's like the magic's been tainted somehow, but that could be from Malichor." "Can you figure out anything without magic?" Raven asked. "We can try." Brett said.

Looking directly at the book, Brett and Sara began to speak. "Are you Rorek, war-wizard and jailer of Malichor?" Brett asked.

**Yes, I am he.**

"What can you tell us to prove it?" Sara asked.

**I struggled long against the early temptations of the magic, but I overcame them, and used my powers to collect the great artifacts of magic, to be used for the greater good.**

"How did you obtain the golden rings of Chrick the minotaur?"

**By using my magics to remove his horns.**

"And why did Chrick have the rings?

**He had stolen them from the priests of Roter, to use for the purpose of shaking the land around his lair and destroying the humans that lived there.**

"Why are you in the book?"

**I do not know. I only remember fighting the dragon. He must have pulled me into the book with him when I trapped him. **("That's convenient." Beast Boy muttered.

"You say something?" Nelson asked. "No." the green one replied.)

The questions continued like this for a bit longer, and then the Knights cemented the voice's identity. Brett suddenly spoke in a high, bitter sounding language, his tongue cracking over every word. When he finished, the voice replied in the same ancient tongue. When he finished, Sara nodded and turned back to the others. "We let him out." "Are you sure?" Robin asked. "That was the Armenog language. No one has spoken it in five thousand years, and the last one who did know it was Rorek, last son of Aremenog." "All right. So how do we do it?" "The same way as before." Raven answered.

The heroes quickly got to work, and under Raven's instruction, recreated her room as it had been the night she had accidentally released Malichor. The candles burned brightly and the smell of incense was strong, so strong that Martin and Robin actually began to cough under the odor of it. "Are you sure we need all this?" Nelson asked. "It has to be exactly like last time, it's the only way I know to get him out." Raven replied. "Not totally." Brett said. "This opens a portal into the book, but it isn't selective. The dragon could get as easily as Rorek. I want to make sure we take every precaution against Malichor escaping." Brett explained. "And I think I know how to do it." "Care to illustrate then?" Bart asked. "Malichor is by his nature, a being of evil magic. It makes him a threat, but it also makes him susceptible to good magic. The only problem is, any spell to keep him in the book would also work against Rorek." "Then what are we talking about?" Ralph asked, with more then a hint of impatience. He had never been good with taking precautions, and frankly, Ralph was eager for the show of magic that was going to surely occur. "What we're talking about is creating a shield, no; a filter of magic that would both keep Malichor locked up and allow Rorek to come forth." Brett finished. "But how do you make something like that?" Cyborg asked. "I don't know much about magic, but it sounds like you'd need something composed of good and evil and there isn't anybody who can do…. Oh." He realized, as Brett and Sara nodded at his statement, and then looked at one another.

"Go for it." Ralph said, once again eager for a show of magic. And there was no show bigger then what the two Elementals were about to do. Slowly, bat and fox raised up their right hands, hands that glowed with the energy of shadow and light. The two held their hands apart for a few seconds, letting the power within them build. Then finally, when the energy had reached its zenith, they slammed their hands together, merging the two forces. Black and gold energy began to swirl around the two Elementals, a blanket of power that covered them with its magnificence. For a moment, the energy retained the shape of the two Knights. But then, it began to grow and change, as the figures inside went through their metamorphosis.

From two shapes, one began to form, as a huge body developed underneath the blanket. It was a strange sight, as the figure appeared both grand and disjointed. Its body seemed uneven, unsymmetrical to any form that was known on Earth. As it continued, it seemed that the blanket would have to tear rather then hold its cargo. Yet, the energy blanket continued to grow, covering its hosts until their transformation was complete. And soon it was. As the figure inside finished it's transformation, the energy blanket began to drain away, into the essence of the being it had created. As the Titans watched the last of the blanket fade, the figure opened its eyes. Standing on its mismatched feet, the Alamagan, the warrior of Light and Dark, spoke in its voice that was both male and female; "We are ready. Let the spell commence."

"God I love that trick." Ralph breathed as the Almagan walked over to the book. The being was truly awe-inspiring; a mix of opposites, it was a female angel on it's left side and a male demon on the other. Eight feet tall, it had to crouch a bit to move in Raven's room. From its back sprouted a feathered wing and a black scaly bat wing. A diagonal mask covered its face; the angel's lower face showed, as did the demon's upper face. Looking down on the book, it said, "Rorek, we are preparing to release you. When you feel the pull of Raven's magic, latch onto it and let it pull you out."

Gladly. But how do you plan to deal with Malichor? 

"Let us deal with that." The Almagan answered. Turning back to Raven, it asked, "Is all in readiness?" "Yes. All we need is your magic as a filter." Nodding, the Almagan said to the others, "You had best leave. This is a dangerous spell, and even Raven and we may not be able to fully control it." "Dude, you should both know that wouldn't work." Cyborg said stubbornly. The angel face grinned and said, "We had to try." Turning back to Raven, the grin vanished, as the warrior motioned for her to begin the spell. Closing her eyes, the empath began to chant, the words flowing from the page to her mouth. As she continued to speak, the other books began to glow, as the magic spilled forth from them again. It gathered in the center of the room, and then shot into the floating spell book. As the magic poured into it, it popped open; it's pages flipping wildly from one to the other. Finally, it stopped at the book's center, the pages blank, but glowing all the same. Seeing this, the Almagan spread it's hands and the golf-and-black energy came forward. It covered the pages, lamenting them in magic. As the two forces continued their work on the book, sounds began to issue forth from it. One was a guttural roar of frustration, the other a cry of joy.

Suddenly, the pages stretched forward, being pulled like rubber. As the strain increased, the pages began to rip and tear, revealing something within. Suddenly, the magics reached their peak, and a huge tearing sound filled the room. The pages exploded in a wave of paper, covering everything and negating all view of what was happening. But before anyone could even begin to get through them, the paper vanished, and everyone stared at the figure that stood by the book.


	5. Rorek

Chap. 5

Rorek

The figure was tall and slender, dressed in light armor and black cloth. His hair was long and white, draping down over his shoulders. Cloth wrapping covered his lower face, but he reached up and pulled it aside, revealing his handsome face. Slowly he looked over the room, seeing the figures inside. He took in each one quickly, seeming to learn all he needed with but a glance. Then he saw the Almagan and Raven. When he saw those two, he stopped. The two of them stared back at him. "Are you Raven of Azarath?" he asked the empath. "I am." Raven answered. Turning to the being next her, he asked, "Are you the Almagan of legend?" "We are." The figure replied. "Then I thank you for releasing me." The figure said. As those words left his lips, he staggered back, as his eyes rolled back into his head. He began to fall forward and would have hit the floor, had the Almagan not caught him. "Is he all right?" Starfire asked from the back. "Being separated from the book exhausted him. Let's get him to the med-lab." The Almagan replied. Taking the unconscious boy in it's arms, the huge warrior turned to the door and headed for the lab, with the others following it; though one followed a bit more then the others.

The Almagan reached the med-lab quickly, and once inside, set the figure down upon on of the beds. After setting it down, the warrior began to glow gold and black again. As the Titans and BRATS entered the room, the energy surrounded it, but this time, the energies broke away from each other leaving two fields of gold and black. But a moment later, even those fieldsvanished; leaving Brett and Sara separate again. "Are you sure that we shouldn't do a scan or something?" Nelson asked. "I don't think so." Sara asked. "He doesn't have any obvious injuries, and I can't sense any loss in his magic that would have weakened him. He's just exhausted from the separation." "I still can't believe that we pulled it off." Raven said, as she looked at the figure on the bed. It was strange; she'd gotten a mental picture of Malichor from the descriptions in the book. Apparently the dragon hadn't changed too much of the text. The young wizard looked just like she'd pictured him, with the exception of the R on his chestplate instead of an M. His face however, was a pleasant surprise, since the book hadn't detailed that part of him. "Probably just as well." Raven whispered, as she moved up to touch his face. But before she could, the wizard let in a gasp of air, and suddenly sat up on the table. "What happened?" he asked, as he looked around the room. "How did I get here?"

"You fainted, we brought you into our medical lab." Robin explained. "What's a medical lab?" the wizard asked. "And who are you?" "I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans." "Titans… yes, you helped to send Malichor back into the book. I owe you thanks for that." Gingerly, Rorek swung his legs over the table and stood. "Where is the Almagan? I wanted to speak to it about what had happened." "You still can." Brett said. "You'll just get two opinions now." Sara added. Rorek turned to face them, then nodded. "Of course, the Shadow and Light Knights. Thank you both for your help." Brett nodded, but said, "We just kept the dragon back. Raven's the one you should thank; she cast and controlled the spell." It was then that Rorek got his first good look at Raven. His eyes widened, as he drank in her frame. "I see the dragon lied again. He said you were merely beautiful." Rorek said. "Thank you." Raven said, thankful that her hood hid her blush. "It is I who should thank you my lady." Rorek said, as he walked over and took Raven's hand. Gently, he brought it to his mouth and kissed it. Underneath her hood, Raven's face went crimson, but thankfully no one could see it.

Brett however, was a bit more vocal. "Wow, I've only had a daughter for five months and I already have to deal with boys." "Daughter?" Rorek asked in confusion. "I though Trigon.." "He's dead." Sara said. "Raven is our daughter now." "You were able to kill Trigon the Terrible?" Rorek asked in amazement. "I have been gonea long while. In my time he was invincible." Turning to the others, he asked, "Please, tell me what else I have missed. What of my homeland, my people?" The heroes all looked at each other, unsure of what to say. "Maybe you should come with us." Robin said gently. "We can talk somewhere more comfortable." The wizard nodded, and the group began to leave for the main room. Rorek lingered a moment, looking around with a mix of amazement and sadness. Raven placed her hand on his shoulder, and offered a small smile. The wizard returned it, and the two walked out. But they were not the last ones out of the room. Milhouse and Beast Boy were behind them, and as they left, Milhouse noticed an expression of disgust on his green friend's face. "Smell something bad?" Milhouse asked. "Maybe." Beast Boy replied, as he walked out of the room. _What was that about?_ Milhouse wondered. Taking a deep sniff, he searched for some offending odor. Sensing none, the young boy simply shrugged and walked off to join the others.

For the next hour, the Titans told Rorek of everything that had happened since he had been trapped. The wizard listened to most of it with interest, but listening to the state of his homeland hit him hard. "All of it? Gone?" he asked in shock. "I'm sorry Rorek. It was invaded a century after you vanished. They burned everything to the ground and slaughtered the people." Sara said. The wizard's head hung low, and his body shook as he sobbed quietly. "It is all right, friend Rorek." Starfire said, trying to comfort him. "There was nothing you could have done." "Then why do I feel like there was?" the wizard asked, as he wiped his eyes. "You can't linger on it, Rorek." Raven said. "You have to move on; the past will only trap you." "Maybe, but I think that's what I need now." The wizard answered. "Then, I knew who I was. I have no purpose in this time, this world. There is nothing for me here. And my home is gone." "Not true." Starfire said. "You could be with us. We could give you a home." Most of the others nodded, but Beast Boy was not one of them. "Wait Star, are you saying we just make this guy a Titan?" "I do not see why we shouldn't." Star replied. "He is strong, courageous…." "How do you know?" the green one asked. "The last thing we let out of that book was good at firs too, and we know how that ended up." "That's enough Beast Boy." Raven said, getting to her feet. "Rorek's been through a lot. He deserves a break." "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we give him the keys to the Tower. We did that before, remember?"

At that, Bart and Martin both stepped forward. "I'm with Greenie on this." Bart said. "We need to be careful about who trust after what happened." "But I think we need to give a chance." Martin said. "Why not give him a trial run? Let him stay here, earn our trust." "That sounds fair to me." Robin agreed. "Any objections?" Everyone nodded, even Raven. "All right then Rorek. You'll stay in the med-lab for now, and once you're ready, we'll give you a communicator and your own quarters." The wizard nodded; raising to his feet, he took the young boy's hand and shook it. "Thank you for the chance, Robin." He said.

As the heroes watched the scene unfold, Milhouse and Brett stood to the side. "You think it'll work?" Milhouse asked. "Rorek's got talent. I think he'd be a good addition. Plus he did fight a dragon. At least Beast Boy showed he learned from Terra." "I don't know if that's it." Milhouse, remembering what hadoccured in the med-lab. _Could it have been... naw, no way._ Milhouse thought. "What do you mean?" Brett asked. _Maybe he knows. Hell, he's more the four hundred years old, he'd know. 'Sides, I think he'd want to know_. "Well, something happened after you guys left before….."


	6. Explorations

Chap. 6

Explorations

But I think we all know what Milhouse will say and what thoughts it will awaken in Brett's mind. And if not, well, every story needs some suspense. Therefore, let's focus on seeing just how Rorek will take to this new world…..

"Truly impressive." Rorek said in awe, as he looked over the main room of Titans Tower. "How did you acquire the material to build such a structure?" "The city provided them." Cyborg explained. "After we first got together, the Justice League said we needed our own watchtower. So the city agreed to build this place for us. Under my specifications of course." "I'm sorry, Justice League?" Rorek asked. "The big heroes. They protect the whole world, not just one city. That's where we're going to be someday." Cyborg said, as he reached into the fridge. "You hungry?" the bionic one asked. "Actually yes. All that time in the book, I forgot what it was like to have an appetite." Rorek said. "What do you have in there?" "Well, let's see. No, no, that's moving, no, Starfire made it,… ah, here we go. Here you go Rorek, your first slice of pizza." "Should it be leaking like this?" Rorek asked, as he took the grease-riddled slice from Cyborg. "Oh that's the best part." Cy said, as he drank the soda he'd grabbed. Tentatively, Rorek took the pizza and raised it to his mouth. Taking a bite, he chewed once, twice, savoring the taste. A smile creased over his face, and he quickly devoured the rest of the slice. "Is there anymore?" Rorek asked. "Sorry, all that's left is Beast Boy's slice, and that means it's covered in tofu." Cy replied. Rorek nodded, but then saw something that completely took his attention. Walking over to it, he stared into the blank screen before him.

"And what do you call this?" Rorek asked, as he ran his hands over the device's smooth surface. "It's a television. We use to watch…. Well I guess you'd call 'em stories." Cyborg explained. "Let me show you." The bionic Titan said, as he reached for the remote on the counter. Pointing it at the TV, he pushed the power button, causing the screen to flicker to life. The images of a cowboy, shooting wildly through a town, filled the screen. Surprised, Rorek pulled back from the television, his eyes wide with disbelief. Bringing up his left hand, the young wizard gathered a ball of magic energy in his palm, and prepared to send it into the screen. "NOOO! NOT THE TV!" Cy yelled, as he reached forward to stop the wizard. But thankfully, someone else appeared who managed to do just that. "It's ok, Rorek." Raven said, as she lowered Rorek's magic covered hand. "It's just a picture. It won't hurt you." Listening to the words of the empath, Rorek nodded. "I apologize. It startled me." "It's ok. How's everything going so far?" Raven asked. "Fairly well. Cyborg has been showing me much of this world's …. Technology, and Bart, Robin, and Nelson were going to show me the city later." "So what brings you here anyway Rae?" Cyborg asked, still flushed from the near destruction of the TV. "Actually, I need Rorek for something." The empath asked. "There's still some residual magic left in my room from the spell. Since it's something you're an expert in, I thought you could help get rid of it, before it grows into something else." "Of course, it's the least I can do for the maiden who freed me." Rorek replied happily. Taking Raven's arm, the two walked through the door, leaving Cyborg alone to shake his head ruefully at the two.

"So how do you like the future?" Raven asked, as the two of them walked down the hall to her room. "It is an interesting place." Rorek said. "But it will never replace my home." "Of course not." Raven agreed. "Tell me my dear, do you miss your home?" the wizard asked. "Azarath? Sometimes. It was destroyed after my father got out, and I haven't really thought about it since. It hurts too much I guess" "I'm sorry to hear that. Still, it is one more thing we have in common." "What do you mean one more?" Raven asked. "Both of us are children of magic, we have ties to dark creatures, and both our homes are gone, leaving us in this world." "Yeah I guess so." Raven agreed thoughtfully. "I only hope that things have improved since my time." Rorek continued. "So many people there were shortsighted, blind to the power that magic could bring. I can remember so many times when they cast me out because of what I wanted to do with my magic." "Well, people are a bit more open now." Raven said. "Indeed, if they have accepted you and your parents. Of course they would be fools not to accept such a beauty in their midst." Rorek said.

Raven turned her face, trying to hide her blush. But the wizard apparently saw it, as he reached around and drew her face back. "You do not need to hide anything from me, Raven." Rorek said, gently pulling her hair back. "You and I are two of a kind. We are perfect for each other. I have felt love for you since Malichor began his plot. I hated him even more for it, but I was almost thankful he could show me those glimpses of you through the book. And I know you feel the same for me." "I-I.." Raven stammered, trying to speak. "Shhh." Rorek said, placing his fingers on her lips. "Let us speak without words." He said, as he closed his eyes and leaned in closer.

But as the wizard did so, he suddenly felt a hand gently block his progress. Opening his eyes, he looked at Raven with curious eyes. "Rorek, it isn't that I don't like you." Raven began. "But I'm just not ready yet. Malichor….. really hurt me, and I haven't been able to get over it yet. I mean, maybe I will soon, but now…." "Of course." Rorek said gently. "If that is what you need, then it what I shall give you. I only wish I could give you the head of the dragon as well." "Well, that's kinda sweet." Raven said. "Hmm. I suppose so." Rorek said, with a smirk. Raven smiled back, and the two of them went back to walking towards the room.

"Where are those two?" Brett said, as he looked over the room. "I can sense the magic in here like broken glass. I don't want it to piece it back together." "Calm down, Brett." Sara said. "I'm sure that Raven is getting him as fast as she can." "Yeah, right." Brett muttered. "What was that?" Sara asked. "Nothing." Brett answered. "Oh, I heard something." Sara replied not letting it go. "Look, I'm sure you're right, ok? Isn't that what you usually like to hear?" "Yes, but I think there's something else behind it." The fox replied. "You're not worried about the two of them are you?" The bat gave no answer, but that in itself was a reply. Sara smiled and said, "Brett, this was going to happen eventually." "I know, but I was hoping that she'd be older. Like thirty." The bat replied. "Oh that's realistic. Look, after what's been happening lately, you should be happy if Raven's found someone." "I know. But I'm worried that's she's hoping Rorek will be like Malichor was in the beginning. What if she's just clinging to him for that? I don't want to see her get hurt again. And besides, maybe there's somebody else for her."

Before Sara could get anywhere with that question, the door opened, and Raven and Rorek walked in. "You two get anything else from the room?" Raven asked. "Not much. The magic's pretty scattered right now, but if we leave it alone, I think something might go wrong." Brett said, smoothly switching topics. "Any ideas, Rorek?" he asked the wizard. "I might." Rorek asked. Taking a look at the room, Rorek suddenly waved both his hands in front of him. A green energy field spread out from them, and covered the entire room. As it spread, small patches of gold and black became visible. "Nice trick." Sara said, as she looked over the room. "Thanks. Looks like you were right." Rorek said. "The spell left fragments of Almagan magic all over the room. They're harmless now, but they could interfere with any other kind of magic." "Well, we can't get the Almagan back. It's draining enough just to call it once." Brett said. "It'll be at least a day before we can call it again." "There might be another way to get it back." Rorek said. "If you two will let me, I can filter the magic through me and back into you two." "Is that safe?" Raven asked. "Completely. With these two as my focus, the magic won't harm me." Rorek replied. "Sounds like a plan to me. What do you need?" Sara asked. "Just hold out your blades. I'll do the rest."

Shrugging, Brett drew the Shadowblade and held it in front of the wizard. Sara did the same with the Lightblade. Cautiously, Rorek gripped both blades and closed his eyes. As he did, both weapons began to glow. Brett and Sara suddenly went rigid, as the magic on the floor suddenly shot through Rorek's body and into their weapons. The process went by so fast; the magic was gone in seconds. The glow disappeared, and Rorek released both blades. "Whoa." Brett said, as he staggered back. "Where'd you learn that trick?" "An old monk back home." Rorek replied. "Although it apparently isn't perfect yet." He said, holding up his now bleeding hands. Raven hissed, and without a word, took Rorek's hands in her own, covering them in her black energy. Rorek's face eased of pain, as the magic did its work. "Thanks." He said, as Raven released his hands. "No problem." Raven said shyly.

Suddenly, the doors opened and the figure of Beast Boy appeared. "Guys, we've got a problem!" he said frantically. "What is it?" Sara asked. "It's the HIVE Five! They're attacking the finical district." "You know, I really hate those guys ever since they got new members." Brett said. "Come on Rorek. Looks like you're getting your baptism of fire." "I'll earn it well." Rorek replied, as he left the room, to be followed by Raven and Sara. Brett was the last to leave, though he did so slowly. "Hey BB." He said, noticing the way that his green friend was staring ahead with a grim stare. "Yeah?" he answered. "How come the alarm system didn't go off?" "Cyborg doesn't know. He said something's interfering with it." Beast Boy replied. "I see. Are you all right?" the bat asked suddenly. "Huh? Fine, why do you ask?" he replied. "Well, you don't usually stare down the hallways like that." "I thought I saw something." The green one replied. "Come on, we're gonna miss it." He said, as he suddenly morphed into a cheetah and ran down the hall. Brett stood silent for a moment, and then shook his head. "I owe you twenty Mil." The bat said with a sigh, as he began to run down the hallway himself.


	7. Baptism

Chap. 7

Baptism

"Please, not the… noooo!" she screamed, as they wrenched it from her. She felt something drain away from her, as the life began to leave her body. Slowly, the world began to black out, as her eyes closed…..

"Dang, this must be some fancy necklace." Billy Numerous grinned, as he watched thewoman faint. In his hand, he held the large, ruby encrusted pendant that he'd taken from her. "I jus' love to watch 'em fall. Like cow-tipping, only better!" "Can you can it and help us get this stuff outta here?" See-More panted, as he dragged the large sack of cash behind him. "This crap must weigh a ton." The one-eyed boy moaned, as he struggled in vain to get a better grip on the bag. But suddenly, his problem vanished, as See-More felt the bag being lifted behind him. Turning, he saw three more Billys holding the bag up with him. "Git along, one-eye. We got trails to blaze!" the Billys said in unison as they moved forward, knocking See-More into the bag and giving him a convenient lift at the same time.

"Looks like clockwork so far." Jinx said, as she deposited her ill-gotten gains at the meeting spot. Looking up, she saw Mammoth and Gizmo coming towards her. The young witch grinned; her plan was finally coming to fruition. Each of the Hive Five taking a different part of the financial district, splintering both the cops and the Titans. _And they haven't been a factor. _Jinx thought. _Too bad. I was looking forward to beating the crap out of them. Espically…. _But before she could finish, an all too distinct and harmonized "Yee-Hah!" shattered the air. "Looks like Billy and See-More are back." Mammoth said, as he deposited his own loot. "Gee you think?" Gizmo snapped, as he dropped his loot. "Will you two knock it off?" Jinx snapped. "We're almost Scott-free." "Forget the almost Jinx." See-More said gleefully, as he and the Billys added to the pile. "We're done." "Then let's get out of here." Jinx said, looking into the shadows behind her. Slowly, they twirled around, until Kyd Wkyyd emerged. Silent and emotionless as always, his blank face stared at the loot, as his hands moved around in strange patterns in the air. The shadows moved from him to the cash, covering them and pulling them into the ground. "Nice job, now get us out before trouble gets here." Jinx ordered.

But before Wkyyd could even begin the spell for that, the shadows pulled back together and the money all but shot out of the ground. "Oh I think trouble's here now." A voice said from behind them, as they stared at the money. Knowing what awaited them, but turning anyway, the H.F. saw the figures of the Titans and WILDB.R.A.T.S. standing behind them. "You forgot that the chatterbox and I use the same magical pathways." Raven said, as her eyes finished glowing. "Now, are you going to go quietly, or will we do this same way as always?" Robin asked, drawing his staff already. "Boy, the Hive Five ain't never turning down a fight!" one of the Billys cried out. "Let's get it on!" he yelled, as he leapt into the fray, five more Billys appearing behind him.

But before a single Billy could get within three feet of the Titans, they suddenly halted, as a strange purple energy surrounded them. Before anyone could say anything, the Billys slammed back together and the one Billy left was thrown back to the H.F. "What in tarnation!" Billy sputtered as he got to his feet. "I believe it translates as the 'return to owner' spell." A voice said from the ranks of the Titans. Slowly Rorek stepped to the front, his hand still glowing with energy. "I could be wrong." He continued. "Ancient Rathet is such a difficult language." "Who the slagging heck are you?" Gizmo sneered. "I am called Rorek." The wizard replied. "I have no wish to fight you. Please, restrain yourselves and allow us to lead you to jail." "Are you serious?" Mammoth asked. "Do we look stupid?" "You call yourselves the Hive Five and there are six of you. I do not feel intelligence is a factor here." Rorek replied. "Why you little.." Mammoth snarled, as he charged the tall wizard. But like Billy Numerous, he failed. Rorek simply waved his hand and Mammoth halted in his tracks, lifted into the air, and all but flew back into his cohorts. "I could do this all day, but I'd really just like this to end peacefully." Rorek said. "Do you want to surrender yet?"

The wizard's reply was a blast of magic from Jinx, which he deflected easily. "That answer your question loser?" the young witch replied. "Hive Five, Attack!" "Titans, Go!" Robin yelled back, as the battle truly began. Mammoth made straight for Rorek, wanting to rip the wizard's head off for humiliating him. He began throwing punch after punch blindly, wanting to accomplish just that. But Rorek dodged each blow, seemingly without trying. "Hold still damn you!" Mammoth yelled, as he continued to throw punches. "I don't think so." Rorek replied calmly. "Besides, I think that you have bigger problems then me." "Huh?" "Exerciti siktri!" the wizard yelled. Before Mammoth could even move, the ground beneath him swelled up and covered him, trapping him in its concrete embrace. "I always liked that one." Rorek said, as he withdrew his magic. "Don't you?" he asked the now-trapped Mammoth.

The villain gave no response, only continued struggling against his bonds. "I thought as much." Rorek said. Suddenly, there was a crash and a yell behind him. Rorek whipped around, seeing Cyborg holding the struggling figure of See-More in his hand. "Gotta be more careful Ror." The bionic Titan said. "Thank you. I should have known that he was being too quiet." The wizard replied. "Don't sweat it. We got 'em, and that's all that matters." "Then whya re those two still moving?" "Huh?" Cyborg said, whipping around to see Jinx and Gizmo blasting back Neuron and Starfire and running down an alleyway. "I'll get them. You hold the others." Rorek yelled as he began running after the two villains. "Uh, ok." Cyborg replied as he watched the wizard dash off. As Robin led the other captured H.F. members to him, Cy quickly grabbed a set of cuffs from Robin and took care of See-More. "Well, I think that went well." Whimpernel. "Indeed, I do not think we have ever beaten the HIVE this quickly before." Starfire added. "Looks like letting Rorek out of the book was the best idea you three ever had." Bartman said to Raven, Nightstalker, and Lightweaver. "Oh, I think we've had a few good ones before that." 'Stalker replied. "Besides, we didn't get all of them." "Dad, did you have to say that?" Raven said. "All right Beast Boy, let's hear it." But instead of the retort she expected, Raven only heard silence. "Beast Boy? Chance to insult Rorek here?" the empathy said again. "Where is he?" 'Weaver asked, with a little concern.

Suddenly the group got an answer, as a scream came from the alleyway that Rorek had just come down. "What in the hell did he do now?" Heatstrike swore as the group sped towards the alleyway. But once they got there, they stopped short. The unconscious figures of Jinx and Gizmo lay on the ground; on either side of them was Rorek and Beast Boy. "What happened here?" Robin demanded. Beast Boy opened his mouth, but Rorek spoke first. "It was an accident Robin. I was using a containment spell to hold these two. But Beast Boy saw what I was doing and misunderstood. He disrupted my spell and well…." "They're not…… dead are they?" Cyborg asked, with more then a brief look at Jinx. "No, merely unconscious. But they will not awaken for at least a week." Rorek replied. "Good job Greenie." Polar snapped at Beast Boy. "Hey, give him a chance." 'Stalker said suddenly. "He has a right to tell his side of the story." But Beast Boy just said, "That's what happened." "Really?" Robin asked, with quite a bit of authority. "Yes." Beast Boy replied. "We're going to talk about this at the Tower." Robin replied. "That is if we don't run into somebody else and you get them killed." Raven said angrily. The green one didn't respond, but just looked down. "It's all right Raven." Rorek said. "Magic is difficult for many to understand. I'm sure that he thought he was doing the right thing." Raven nodded, but still gave BB an angry look. "Stalker sighed, and picked up Gizmo as Cyborg picked up Jinx.

As the heroes began to walk out, the bat gave a look at Beast Boy and shook his head. But the green one didn't even seem to notice. He just looked at Rorek and Raven walk off together, and after a moment, he followed. But as he walked past the bat, 'Stalker felt something emanating from the young shapeshifter. In his own way, Nightstalker was an empath as well, though he was limited to the darker side of human emotion. And as Beast Boy walked past, the bat got a sense of anger, frustration, and one thing that he recognized above all else- the stink of a lie. _He knows something. _The bat realized. _Something that he didn't tell us. Or maybe couldn't tell us. _Mentally sighing, the bat muttered, "There's a game afoot after all.", shifted the weight of Gizmo on his shoulder, and followed his teammates.


	8. Library

Chap. 8

Library

After the capture of the HIVE Five, the Titans and B.R.A.T.S returned to the Tower. The logical thing to expect next would that either Brett or Beast Boy would attempt to learn about Rorek. But neither of them did. Beast Boy, for whatever reason, refused to express any interest at all in the wizard's dealings. If asked about him, the green one would just leave. As for Brett, his reasoning was a bit more personal. The bat could see the relationship building between Rorek and Raven, and the bat had no wish to destroy his daughter's first real love. Besides that, the bat had to admit he had no real reason to suspect Rorek of anything. His feelings from Beast Boy could have many different meanings, and the reading had been too brief to differentiae between them. And as the weeks progressed, Brett knew he would be hard-pressed to convince anyone of Rorek's untrustworthiness. The young wizard had the uncanny ability to charm everyone in the Tower. He was perfectly willing to help anyone with their activities, regardless of what they were. He could be helping Robin train, cooking with Star, listening to Sara jam on her guitar, or designing pranks with Bart, it simply didn't matter. It also helped that Rorek would always squeeze in time for Raven. Brett eventually decided that he would wait for a more definitive sign concerning Rorek. But that time came sooner then he realized.

"Is there a reason for this?" Rorek asked, as he was led through the doorway. "Yes, now quit trying to peek." Raven said, as she took another look at the blindfold on Rorek's head. "If you'd tell me what's going on, I wouldn't have to." Rorek replied. "Just be patient." Raven said, as the others took their positions in the room. "OK, I hope you like this." Raven said, as she pulled the blindfold off. Rorek took a look around, and saw all the heroes standing in front of him, smiling (except Beast Boy). "Did I do something?" Rorek asked, still confused. "You bet you did." Nelson replied. "Rorek, we let you out of the book almost a month ago." Robin said. "In that time, you've become a valued friend and hero. Therefore, we think the time has come to give you this." The boy wonder finished, holding out his hand. Rorek reached over and took the item enclosed inside. "Is this…?" he asked, looking at the communicator. "Yes it is." Robin said. "Congratulations Rorek, you are officially a Teen Titan." Raven said, with a light kiss on Rorek's cheek. "I-I don't know what to say." Rorek stuttered in disbelief. "How about thanks, and letting us show you your new room?" Cyborg replied. "Sounds good to me." The wizard replied. "But do you think we could stop by the med-lab first? I have some things we could move in." "Sure. I'll give you a hand." Brett answered. "It'll give us a few minutes to talk." "Dad.." Raven warned. "Don't worry honey. I just want to ask him about some magic that I've been working on." The bat replied.

A few minutes later, Brett and the wizard stood in the lab, loading up on whatever items they could carry. "So how are things going between you two?" Brett asked, as he picked up an herb jar. "I thought you had magic questions for me.' Rorek answered. "I do. I just didn't say they were the only questions. Now how are things?" "They're fine." Rorek answered. "Raven's an amazing girl. I wish I could have known her before this happened. She's just so strong, but she's so fragile at the same time." "That's my girl." Brett agreed. "It's taking time, but I think she's finally ready to accept me." Rorek finished. "That's good, if it's in the right way." Brett replied. "I know." Rorek said, but then the wizard let out a strong "DON"T TOUCH THAT!" Why?" the bat asked, as he quickly withdrew his hand from the small statue. "It's very delicate. I'm sorry, but it took a lot of work to get this thing and I don't want it broken." "I understand." Brett said, as he withdrew his hand. The two continued their conversation, and eventually got the stuff to Rorek's room. But Brett didn't forget the statue, or Rorek's face when he touched it. After all, Brett knew a summoning statue when he saw one. He also knew how to tell the difference between a demon statue and an angel one; you always knew by the horns. And that was just what he'd seen on this statue.

"I think it's time we do some work with him." Brett said, a few hours later in his room. "What are you talking about?" Bart asked. After they'd moved Rorek into his quarters, Brett had asked the WILDDB.R.A.T leader to meet him alone in his room. "Rorek hasn't done anything to make us not trust him." "True, but what he has in that room doesn't build my confidence." Brett answered. "There are dark talismans, things that could unleash serious magic." "Yeah, but Rorek has experience." Bart argued. "Bart, these are things that no one should have. These are things that should be locked away in a chest, thrown into the ocean, and eaten by a whale so no once can get them." "They're that bad?" Bart asked. "Yes. But you might be right; Rorek may have enough skill to control them. He's the only one here with more knowledge of magic then me or Sara. And magical devices have been changed before. Even so, we have to make sure so that nothing goes wrong. Especially for Raven; I don't want to see her get hurt by this guy." "Well, I don't think that's a problem, but I'll go with you on this." Bart replied. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Most of the books on Rorek were destroyed centuries ago. But there might be some left in one place." The bat answered, as he moved to his dresser. Pulling out the top drawer, he dug around for a moment, and then pulled out a small silver key on a chain. "Cool. Which door does it open?" Bart asked as he looked at it. "This one." Brett said, as he pushed the key forward, and turned it in the air as if it was in a keyhole. "Um, ok.." Bart began, but then stopped when he realized what was happening. Yellow lines were appearing in the air where the key had turned. As Bart watched, the lines began to converge on each other, forming the shape of a door. As it finished, the door swung open, revealing a small room behind it. "You coming?" Brett asked, as he stepped through the doorway without hesitation. Bart shrugged, and then followed.

For a moment, there was a sense of disorientation, that everything was falling apart. That feeling passed in an instant though, as Bart emerged in the room. Upon looking at it, the young boy's mouth dropped. This was no room, it was a frigging building! And a rather familiar one, as the walls were stacked with bookcases, filled to the brim with huge books. "What is this place?" Bart asked as he looked around in wonder. "What you've never seen a library before?" Brett asked. "Oh wait…, have you?" "Ha ha." Bart snapped. "Now where are we?" "This is my own personal library." the bat said, with a grand sweeping movement of his arms. "This is where I keep all the magic books that I've collected over the centuries." "And where do you keep here?" Bart asked. "Oh, this is in a tesseract- a fold in the fabric of space and time. I learned about it a few decades ago and I've been using it every since." "And the key's the only way here?" Bart asked. "Yep. I figured this would be the only place to go for anything about Rorek." "So why do you need me if you knew about this place?" Bart asked. Brett just shrugged and said, "It's a really big library."

"How convenient for you." Bart said. "So where do we start?" "The section on wizards is over there." Brett said, pointing to the back of the library. "You know this could all be for nothing." Bart said, as the pair began making their way to the back. "I know. But I want to be sure. Beast Boy keeps giving me reason not to trust Rorek, and I keep believing him." "BB? Come on Brett, he hasn't liked Rorek since this began. You know he's biased." Bart argued. "I know, but I have other reasons. And as for BB it isn't just personal dislike." What do you mean?" "Something went down between the two of them in that alleyway, besides what they told us. And besides that, I think that BB's jeal… What in the hell!"


	9. Do You?

Chap. 9

Do You?

"What, what's wrong?" Bart asked, his hand automatically going for his B.R.A.T. ring. "That." Brett replied, pointing right in front of them. Bart turned to see not a rampaging evil monster, but a bookshelf. However, it was that fact most of the books were pulled out into a pile that made it worth taking a second look at. "I take it you didn't leave it like this?" Bart asked, as he walked over to the pile. Bending down, he grabbed one of the books and looked over the cover. "_The Tome of the Bone-Wizards of Tlear. _You really read for fun don't you?" Bart asked. "Normally yes. But I didn't read any of these recently." The bat said, as he came over to examine the pile. "Maybe someone else left it like this." Bart suggested, stating the obvious. "No, the only other person that knows about this place is Sara, and she knows that these books can be dangerous. She'd never leave them like this." "Then I think we smell a rat." Bart said.

No sooner had the young boy spoken those words then a sound was heard on top of the bookcase, like something scraping across the wood. Both heroes looked up, only to see the last flicker of movement as whatever it was turned onto the next shelf. "After it!" Brett yelled, as he leapt to his feet. The bat began to run after the intruder, leaping up every few seconds trying to capture it. But no matter how fast the bat moved, the intruder continued to elude him. But then a cable shot out from behind the bat and up into the shelf. There was a surprised squeak and then the cable retracted, wrapped around the tiny intruder. "I was… gonna think of that." Brett panted, as he turned around. "Right." Bartman said, as the cable fully retracted into his gauntlet, dropping the intruder into his outstretched hand. Instantly the boy's hand clamped down tight on whatever it was, only to loosen slightly as Bartman's face took on an element of surprise. In his hand, he held an actual rat, as though it was proof of his earlier prediction. However, there was one thing about this rat that was quite special, which Brett noticed immediately upon seeing it- it's fur was a bright green.

"Beast Boy!" both heroes yelled out, as the rat squeezed out of Bartman's hand and demorphed on the ground. "Uh, hi guys?" Beast Boy tried nervously, looking like he wanted to turn into something invisible. "How did you get in here?" Brett asked angrily. "With the key?" the green one replied. "You know what I mean. Now answer the question." The bat pressed. "Well, um, you remember when you told me about that spell book you had that had a spell to make me irresistible to women?" "Yeah." "Well, I knew it wasn't in your room, so since then I've kinda been a fly on the wall, hoping you'd say where you keep it." "You invaded this place for that?" Bart asked in amazement. "No! Well, ok at first, but I came in now for something else." "And what would that be, a video game spell?" Brett snapped. "I-I wanted to research wizards." Beast Boy replied. "Why would you… oh." The bat said in realization. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." "I didn't mean to leave it like this, but I couldn't fid anything, and then I heard you two coming and well.." the green one finished.

Brett sighed and said, "You were stupid to come in here in the first place. You have no idea what kind of magic is locked away in these books. But since you did come in here for a halfway good reason, I'll let it go." "You will?" both BB and Bartman said in surprise. "_If_…. You put all these books back in order and then help us do research." Brett said. "Ok, I guess that's fair. Who are we researching?" BB asked. "Three guesses and they all begin with R." Bartman replied. "Get to work and we'll tell you what we've found when you join us." Brett said, as he and Bartman turned to go. But as they turned, there was a shuffling noise behind them, and as they turned, they saw a green octopus sitting on the floor, shoving books back into the shelf at an unbelievable rate. Within seconds, the multi-armed creature had shelved all of the books in the proper order. BB morphed back to normal and said to the astonished pair, "So can we start?"

Two hours later, the trio sat in a deep section of the library, examining piles of books. The group had taken several wizard history books from deep within the library, hoping to find some information on Rorek. But so far, their search had been fruitless. All the books either had no information on Rorek, or said what was already known. "Anything yet?" Brett asked tiredly to Bart. "Nada." Bart replied, equally exhausted. "How long have we been at this?" "No idea." The bat replied. "Hey BB, you got the…" But the bat stopped himself. Ever since they'd arrived in this part of the library, Beast Boy had completely shut himself off, focusing only on the task at hand. Beast Boy sat alone with a huge pile of books, going through each one with greater attention then the bat would've thought possible. "He's really into this, isn't he?" Bart noticed. "I know. I've never seen him this intense." Brett agreed. "I didn't think Rorek got under his skin this much." Bart said. Brett gave no answer; he simply nodded and stroked his chin. "Uh-oh, you've got the thinking look on your face again." Bart said. "What is it?" "Not sure yet." Brett replied. "Keep looking." The bat said, as he got up and walked over to where the green was sitting.

"Find anything?" Brett asked, as he took a look over BB's shoulder. "No. You really need to get a bigger library." The green one replied. "I thought I had a pretty good one here." Brett answered. "Yeah, well there's nothing here on him. How is that pretty good?" Beast Boy snapped. Brett was a bit taken back, but replied, "Why are you so intent on finding out he's evil?" "Because it's the truth." Beast Boy replied. "Is it? Or is that what you want to believe?" Brett asked. "What are you talking about?" "I think you have another reason for doing this." Brett replied. "Oh, and what would that be?" "The same one you proved when Malichor was around. You were the only who tried to coax Raven out of her room. When that didn't work, you snuck in. You tried to comfort her afterwards, when we were all on eggshells about it." "What does Raven have to do with any of this?" Beast Boy asked. "Everything to me, and I think everything to you. Except it's a fatherly duty for me. As for you, I think it's the secret admirer duty. I think ever since Terra, you've noticed something in Raven, some kind of reflection of yourself, because you both know about pain now. So I need to ask you- do you care about her as more then a friend or am I wrong?"

Beast Boy's mouth fell open, but from shock or admittance Brett couldn't tell. What he could tell however was that a spark had gone off in the boy's eyes when he'd said it. _It's true._ The bat decided there. But he didn't get a chance to test it, as Bart's voice rang out, "You guys better look at this." Beast boy leapt at the chance and ran over. Brett followed, though he had other things on his mind then Rorek at the moment. "What is it?" Beast Boy asked. "I found this journal from a wizard in Rorek's homeland. Take a look." Bart said. Both shape shifter and bat read the words on the page. As they read, Beast Boy's eyes widened, while Brett's narrowed. Finally, they came to the finish. "Are you sure about this?" Brett asked. "Sure. It was written by a wizard that protected the town. It's a first hand account." Brett nodded, and turned to Beast Boy. "You know what we have to do now." The green one nodded. "Let's go." He said.


	10. The Next Step

Chap. 10

The Next Step

"Have I got it yet?" Raven asked, as the smoke billowed around her. "Almost." Rorek replied. The two of them sat Indian-style in Rorek's room devoid of cloak and armor, a small bowl between them. Inside the bowl, magical herbs burned, filling the room with a green smoke, smelling of ancient spices. As the smoke twisted and turned around the room, they breathed it in, feeling it's magic permeate their beings. Slowly, Raven began to feel the smoke take effect, as their magic worked their way into her.

"I can feel it." She said aloud, in a voice distant to her ears.

"So can I." Rorek said, in a voice that came from across the universe.

He said something else, but it was lost to Raven. The smell of the smoke was overpowering, not only to her nose, but to all her senses. She could feel the airy weight of the smoke on her body. It filled her ears with its slithery coils. Her tongue was coated with spicy ash. Her eyes saw only green waves within her closed eyelids. _Green. Good color. _Raven thought dreamily, as her thoughts began to feel weighed down as well. Raven felt herself being pulled away, from her body, her thoughts, everything. _It's really happening. _She thought. _I need to look at it and see. _Slowly, Raven pulled her head up, against the pull of the smoke. Her eyes opened, not knowing what to expect around her. The room was gone; in its place, there was a shifting landscape made of color and light, covered in delicate mist. Raven stared in awe at what was before her. _Welcome Raven. _Rorek's voice said behind her. _Welcome to the astral plane._

"This is really it." Raven said, her voice echoing across the open space. "This is the dreamworld." "The space between fantasy and reality." Rorek said. "The smoke did its job." "It's beautiful." Raven said, as she looked around. "It is." Rorek agreed, as he looked at her. "Look." He said, pointing to the landscape. Raven turned, and what she saw caused a gasp to escape her. The landscape had changed; it was now a grassy plain. Draped in the center was a tablecloth, on which several plates of food were placed. It was the typical family picnic scene with one exception- there was no one around. But as Raven watched, something began to form from the mist. A young woman, her hair long and swept back in a ponytail, sat down and began to pass out food. As the mists continued to clear, two small figures reached out for the food. Raven could see them more and more as the mists pulled back.

The figure on the left, laughing as it took its food, was a young boy, about four or five. His hair a tangled mess, he grinned as he dove into his plate like a pig. The figure on the right, a seven-year-old girl who could have only been his sister, all but shrieked in horror at this display. Raven smiled as she saw the girl complain to the first figure. Raven had already figured the last identity out; she'd seen it too many times in her dreams. Still, a part of her rejoiced to see their mother, a lithe, happy woman, come into full focus. Leaning forward, Rorek whispered, "They are fortunate to have such a loving mother." "What about their father?" Raven asked. As if answering, another figure began to come into focus. But Rorek pulled her aside. "Not yet Raven." The wizard said. "You must keep this dream alive." "But I know…" "True, but do you not always forget this dream, this happiness? And is it not that makes you return to your children, your husband?" Rorek asked. "Come, our time here is almost up." Raven protested, but she could already feel the astral plane begin to slip away from her.

"I'm proud of you." Rorek said with a smile, after they had awakened. "I've never seen anyone able to get to the astral plane on their first try." "Well I had a good teacher." Raven replied. Rorek simply shrugged. "Thank you for that." Raven said, as serious as she had ever been. "To see that other me…." "It isn't another you." Rorek said. "It is you, the person that you could have been, without your father's evil. It still can be you." Raven gave no answer, and Rorek continued. "The plane is a mirror, showing people the people that they can become. I know, because there was another me in there once. I saw it when I reached the astral plane for the first time. When I did, I knew that I wanted to be that person more then anything else in the world. Nothing else mattered, even thought people didn't understand. And I spent the rest of my life getting there. But Raven, I want to help you find your person now. I care about you more then anyone I have ever known." "I know." Raven said, as she ran her hand across the wizard's face. "No you don't.' Rorek said. "I have…. I have to…. In my people, we spoke of love with great passion. But there was something that we did not speak of, that meant even more to us. When we truly cared about each other, when we loved each other so…" "What?" Raven asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"We showed our love." Rorek said. "Raven, I know that you are afraid of it. But I want to share my love with you so badly. It's like a creature within me, waiting to get out." "I know Rorek. But we need to keep it chained for a bit longer." Raven said. "Why?" the wizard asked. "What is so wrong about it? It is not your father, waiting to destroy. It is ready to show you a beauty that nothing else in the world can duplicate. It is a thing of love Raven. You have wanted to know of that for so long."

Raven was silent, drinking in Rorek's words. Part of her was still frightened, but another part…. Oh it wanted to believe so badly. To experience this part of love, perhaps the greatest part of love, so very much. But Raven had been ruled by intellect for most of her life, and it still held much sway over her. It was that part that hesitated, that halted in giving so much of herself to this man that she really knew so little of. "I-I…. Rorek, we haven't known each other that long…. I just think we should wait, make it sweeter for us." Rorek was silent this time. "Do you understand?" she asked gently. Rorek did not speak. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Raven and pulled her down to the floor. Before she could do anything, Raven found the wizard on top of her. "I have had enough waiting." Rorek said, as his hands began to move around her body. "Let me show you how much I love you."

His touch was smooth, moving across Raven's body like water flowing across a stone. His hands drank in every crevice of her body, soaking up the contact like a sponge. When he did, Raven felt a sensation spring from deep inside her, spreading across her entire body. As it grew, all her intellect deserted her; instinct became her guiding force. It was that instinct that drove her fingers to trace across the muscles of Rorek's chest, hidden underneath his shirt. It was instinct that made those same hands follow that pathway to Rorek's face, and drew him to her. _This is love. _She though for a split second, before their lips met.

She could feel him press into her, feel the strength of his body. But as he kissed her, she could feel his hands come to rest on her chest. Suddenly, the pressure increased. Raven's eyes widened, as his lips push into her, seeming to devour her whole. Below, his hands suddenly tensed and became claws. Raven heard tearing of cloth, felt something slide across her breasts, into the flesh. There was pain, small but sharp. Her mind began to whirl, as passionate emotion and fear mixed into something that brought out the lone gift of Trigon. A black spike of energy shot from Raven's body, slamming into Rorek, and breaking the contact between them. The young wizard was hurled to the side, hitting the wall with force. Groaning, he pulled himself up. He looked at Raven, his eyes empty of the kindness he had once shown, but filled with a hunger. Raven began to move away, knowing that only one thing could sate that hunger. But Rorek was not detained, and began to move closer. "Rorek.." Raven pleaded. "I will show you my love." Rorek hissed as he closed in on her.


	11. End of the Masque

Chap. 11

End of the Masque

His hands gripped her roughly, all traces of gentleness gone. As their grip tightened, Rorek pulled her down to the floor. Raven struggled to break his grip, but the wizard's hands held with a madding strength. Raven's body twisted and turned, moving in every possible direction to get away from the mad wizard. But no direction or movement could escape the grip of Rorek. Rather, Raven's struggled increased Rorek's hunger, as his eyes almost glowed with it. She struggled to use her powers, but her mind was too frantic, to unfocused. So she tried to kick out at him, her legs being the only weapon she had left. But hungry as Rorek was, it did nothing to halt his mind. He muttered some words under his breath, and then Raven's struggles ceased, though not through her actions. She lay on the floor completely rigid, her body frozen, but her eyes moving frantically. "We could have done this easily." He breathed, as he positioned his body on top of hers. "I really do regret doing it like this." Was what came out of his mouth. But his hands said something different, as they reached across Raven's clothes and began to tear. More and more of her began to be exposed, as Raven felt the air on her stomach, her back, her breasts, and then…. _There._ "Yes." He hissed, as he began to overshadow her view of the room. Raven could feel him, all of him, press against her. Then she felt something begin to grow under the cloth of his tunic, as his breathing took on a rhythmic pace. Raven tried to close her eyes against what was about to happen, but she couldn't even do that. So she watched with horror as Rorek's face becoming stated, the hunger beginning to disappear, as she began to feel…...

"I still can't believe it." Beast Boy said, as they came to Rorek's room. "Never in a million years." "Neither can I." Bart admitted. "Do you think she will?" he asked Brett. "Not at first," the bat said, as he reached for the door's controls. "But Raven's strong. She'll be able to take it eventually." He said as he commanded it to open. "I'm more worried about what we'll do with him." He said, as the door obeyed. But when it did, when they got a look inside, the answer became obvious. They had expected to find Rorek alone, maybe doing some magic. Instead, they saw him, straddling the almost naked Raven. Her body was still as stone, despite Rorek's obvious involvement. Bart's mouth dropped, his young mind unable to comprehend the heinous act in front of him. Beast Boy felt something ignite inside him, felt the animal that lived within him come to life. He let out a growl, one deep enough that it broke through Rorek's concentration. The wizard turned, his eyes widening as he saw the figures behind him. However, it was one figure in particular that filled him with fear. Beast Boy had felt something ignite within him, but he was not the only one. Brett had felt it as well, but it was a much deeper, older fire for him. And it was one he could not keep contained, not after this atrocity. What Rorek saw before him was a dark monster, with eyes that become pools of shadowfire. But the true fear came when that monster raised it's hand, pointed at the wizard, and said in a voice that could have belonged to Satan himself, "YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

Rorek felt himself as all but glued to the floor, as the monster came for him. Its path was clear, as the others had pulled away at the very sound of that voice. They stood pressed against the wall, wanting to act, but too fearful of that demon to do so. But Rorek had made the mistake of focusing on the wrong people. Before he knew what had happened, a huge black hand wrapped around his head and hurled him into the wall. He hit with a thud, the wall behind him cracking under the impact. With a roar, the monster leapt after him, his burning eyes encompassing all. "Noo.." Rorek tried to say, but it was too late. This was a being that no longer gave mercy. The figure grabbed Rorek, pulled him up, and then drew up a fist that ignited with shadowfire. It pulled back, and then Rorek felt the cold flame slam into his face, over and over again. Yet as the cold spread over his face, it did nothing to numb the pain, as crunching noises began to fill the room. The blue-black flame began to appear over a bright red face.

Raven couldn't see what was happening, but she could hear it. She could hear rapid footsteps, as someone ran from the room, probably to get help. But the sound of pain was too deep for her to ignore. The screams grew louder as more and more of Rorek's face broke. She could feel the pain that emanated from that face. It ate away at her, even though she knew who it was coming from. She wanted to get up, to stop this slaughter. She wanted to slay the demon and bring her father back. And perhaps it was this desire, or perhaps the pain of Rorek and how it affected his magic, that caused what happened next. Raven could feel the stiffness that was in her joints began to vanish. Her fingers began to twitch, as if they were receiving blood for the first time. Her tongue, a swollen mass in her mouth, began to feel light again. Slowly, she pulled air into her mouth, and said in a voice barely more then a whisper, "Don't kill him Dad."

He drove his fists in again, feeling the bone crunch under his fingers. One more time, and the damage would send bone fragments into his brain, killing him. Yes, that was the death this being deserved, for his desecration. No one could commit such a crime and live. He drew his fist, now covered in blood, back once again, to finish it. But then the air carried over four words, spoken in the only voice that could cut through the demon now. The words entered him, going straight to his heart, cutting through the barrier around it. Slowly, the demon faded. Brett, speaking in a rusty voice, so unlike his own, asked, "Are you ok?" "Yes." Raven replied, slowly moving her body up into a sitting position. "Please don't do it." "You know I should." The bat replied. "That doesn't make it right." Raven replied. Brett was quiet for a moment, and then looked at the broken, bloodstained face before. He looked into the eyes and said, in a voice barely restrained from pure rage, "You are fortunate that she is peaceful." With that, he opened his hand, and the wizard fell to the ground. "Thank you." Raven said softly. She looked at Rorek, with a mix of hate and pity, unsure of which to allow supremacy. His face was a broken wasteland, but the face of her father was an unknown, as he kept his back to her. For a second, Raven wondered why. Then she remembered. Covering her body as best she could, Raven looked for something better. But before she had found anything, Raven felt something drape over her shoulders. She felt the familiar fabric of her cloak embrace her. Turning her head, she saw Beast Boy standing over her, his eyes firmly shut. "Can I look?" he asked. Raven pulled the cloak tight, then said "Yes." Slowly, the green one opened his eyes. They were filled with pity. "What did he do to you?" he asked, as Raven got to her feet. "I know what he tried to do." Brett answered, as he kept his eyes on the bloody mess at his feet. "And I know why too." He said, as he leaned in closer. Rorek trembled, as the bat came towards him.

"Your days here are over Rorek." The bat said. He would have continued, but then he heard footsteps behind him and a yell of concern. "Oh God, honey…." Sara breathed, as she looked at her daughter. Behind her, Bart and the rest of the group stared into the room with dumbfounded horror. "It was all I could think of." Bart said. "It's ok Bart." Brett responded. "He might've been a problem. "Did he.." the fox asked in a whisper, the words too horrible to say. Raven's only response was a shake of her head. "It doesn't matter." Brett said. Reaching down, he pulled the wizard to his feet. Looking at the boy in the eye, Brett began to chant. He spoke his words in a strange rhythm, blending them together. As he did, Rorek's body began to glow, and as they watched, flecks of energy began to fly away from him. After a minute, Brett stopped, and the glow faded. "Do you know what I just did?" he asked the wizard. The boy tried to move his head, but the pain was too great. "Your magic, your power? It's gone, all of it. All that work you did to get it, out the window. You're going to pay for your crimes Rorek, the ones here, and the ones there." With a violent motion, Brett threw Rorek into Robin's waiting arms. "Fix his wounds, then take him to the police. And tell them not to ever let him out." "Gladly." Robin replied, as he pulled Rorek along.

As the wizard was lead away, the others turned their attention to his victim. "Raven,… I'm… ..I just…." Cyborg began, and then stopped, as the words escaped him. Starfire simply remained silent, not knowing what to say and not wanting to try. Raven began to open her mouth, to tell them she was ok. But instead, she burst into tears. She collapsed to the ground, as her emotions overwhelmed her. "Can you leave us alone?" Sara asked, as she knelt down next to her daughter. Gently the fox wrapped her arms around her daughter, who returned the embrace ten-fold. Then a rougher, darker pair of hands covered them both. The group left the family to pick up the pieces as best they could. As each one left, they took a last look at the three of them. Beast Boy was the last to leave, and the longest to look. His mouth started to move, to say some words of comfort. But he shut it, and left, knowing that there was nothing a person like him could say.


	12. ReEvaluation

Chap. 12

Re-Evaluation

What happened after that is a pain best left alone. There is only so much that a story can tell, and there are pieces that can only be known to those characters who live them. What I can tell you is that Brett and Sara comforted their child as best they could, for as long as it took for her to calm down. Eventually, Raven was able to regain her composure, and that is where we will pick up…..

"I just don't understand." Sara said from her chair. Across from her, Raven sat on her bed, her head down. She was still dressed only in her cloak; her mind was just really coming to grips with what had happened. Brett stood to the side of the bed, the book they had found in the library in his hand. "He seemed so….. peaceful." Sara continued. "He had such respect for all of us, such mercy for everyone." "He wanted to show his love for me." Raven whispered from the bed, causing both parents to look at her. "I know." Brett said gently. "But Rorek only has one love. And it's one that he will sacrifice anything and anyone for." Raising the book up, he said, "BB, Bart, and I found this in the library. It's a journal from Yemr, the wizard that kept Malichor in his cave before Rorek came." "What does that have to do with anything?" Sara asked. "Everything." Brett said. Opening the book, Brett flipped through the pages, until he came close to the end. Having reached his destination, he began to read aloud….

_The dragon's power is growing again. He actually came down from his castle today, and attacked the village. He has never dared to challenge my power before. I wonder what will happen if I falter now. I cannot let that monster destroy my home, but I was barely able to press him back this time. I am growing old, and my magic is weak. Soon, I will not be able to defend my home. I must find help, some way to banish the dragon once and for all._

_Praise be to the gods! Today, my hope for the future of the village has arrived. A young boy, skilled in the art of magic, arrived today, asking for a teacher. The villagers brought him to me, knowing of my skill. I have examined the boy, and he is powerful in the art, more powerful then I was at my prime. I asked him why he wished to train with me. He replied that he wanted to learn to serve the world. His reply pleased me. I took him into my confidence, and spoke to him of Malichor and the danger that he poses. The boy was horrified, and swore that he would slay the beast. His eagerness and potential may be just what is needed to destroy the beast once and for all. I only hope the name of Rorek will eventually be known as the dragonslayer. _

"I think I can guess where this is going." Sara said. "Is there a bigger point to this Brett?" "I'm getting to it." Brett said. Flipping through the pages, the bat came to the final entry….

_I lay here, in a growing pool of my blood, writing my last words. I curse my foolishness for what has happened. Rorek, my gifted student, the one I trusted with my power, my secrets, has lied to us all. Yesterday, I taught him the final spell, that I have worked on for the last twenty years. It is this spell, I believe, that could lead to the death of the dragon. But once he had mastered it, the young traitor turned on me, using his magic to carve a hole into my flesh. The blood began to pour out at great speed, and no magic I have could heal it. As I collapsed, he laughed at my foolishness. He never cared for the world, or the people in the village. He wanted the magic that I could teach him, and the power he would gain from killing the dragon. He will go gain it now, and the world will know him as the dragonslayer, until he destroys it. My only help is the failsafe I placed on the spell, that even he does not know about. If it works, both Malichor and Rorek will be drawn into the spell book. Perhaps that will earn me forgiveness for my actions….._

With a sigh, Brett closed the book. Looking up at Sara and Raven, he said, "He never wanted to help. He was biding his time, waiting until the moment was right. What happened today…." "But why did he try to… do that? Why didn't he just try something else?" Raven asked. "I thought of that. Apparently, the easiest way to take the magic of a female half demon,…. Is close physical contact." "So he never cared about me. He cared about my power." The bat nodded. Raven sighed, closing her eyes tight. "Do you want to.." Sara asked. "No." Raven replied, with a strange coldness. "Could you just leave me alone for a while?" "If that's what you want." Brett replied, tucking the book under his arm. Sara got up from her chair, and the two of them walked out of the room.

As the door shut behind them, the two Elementals suddenly heard a scream behind them. Then the sound of objects slamming and shattering against the wall were heard. "Sounds like she's getting out some steam." Brett said. "Should we stop her?" "No. I can't blame her and frankly, it can't hurt her to be angry right now." Sara said. "She'll smash some stuff, then burn out." The fox sighed then, and said, "Of all the things that I though would happen when we adopted her…" "I know. I don't believe it either." Brett said. "And this book didn't make things any better." He said, looking at the tome in his hands. "Where was that in the library anyway?" Sara asked. "Don't know. It was in a pile Beast Boy made." "You let him in there?" Sara asked in surprise. "More like he let himself." Brett replied. "He figured out where the key was, and started doing research before Bart and I arrived. He was going to get to that book before Bart did." "Wait, you mean Beast Boy actually broke into a magical library, and _read books?_" Sara asked in amazement. "Exactly." Brett replied. Rubbing her chin, Sara said, "That's way too industrious for him. Why would he do it?" "I might have a theory." Brett said. "And that would be?" Brett would have answered, but than a loud crash was heard behind them. "This may not be the best place." Brett said, as he put his arms around his wife's shoulders and began to lead her way.


	13. The Suffering Part 1

Chap. 13

The Suffering Part 1

(Lyrics by Coheed and Cambria)

_OK, I decided to split this into two parts, cause I just felt like it. This first half is from Beast Boy's perspective, and why he feels the way he does. The second half is from Raven's perspective, and it's her starting to like BB back. Both are narrated with Coheed and Cambria's song 'The Suffering.' (Fucking great tune) Enjoy, and please review._

After Brett and Sara left, no one came near the room for a few hours. The sounds that came from inside it were more frightening then any kind of magical creature that Rorek could have summoned from hell. Screeches of rage and the sounds of objects being hurled against the wall were all that emanated from within. And these were not the sounds of a girl venting her heartbreak; they were the sounds of something mad enjoying the rapture of killing. But such rapture only lasts for such a time, and this was no exception. Eventually, the noises subsided and the hallway became safe to walk down again. Yet no one would dare to try to do so, least they wake the dragon. Except one….

_Is there a word or right to say  
Even in this old fashioned way?  
Go make your move, girl  
I'm not coming home_

_Maybe this is a bad idea. _He thought for the hundredth time as he paced outside the room. Running his hands through his hair, Beast Boy tried to rationalize the fear he was feeling. All he wanted to do was try to comfort his friend. Why was he so fearful of that? _Because she might kill me?_ He thought. No it wasn't that, well at least not totally. Raven might actually be in a rage, but Beast Boy knew she would never hurt her friends, no matter what. And besides, it wasn't like he couldn't talk to her, right? _Sure, as long you're the joking idiot. _He thought. _That's the only way you feel comfortable talking to her. To **anyone**. _He sighed; BB knew he'd just found his fear. He knew that once he got in that room, he'd just pull on that laughing mask, no matter how hard he tried not to. It had been a part of his nature for so long he couldn't stop doing it. Every time something bad happened, he tried to joke his way out of it, because it was the only thing that helped him deal with it. But he didn't want to do that here. BB wanted to talk to Raven as himself, not as the joker she knew him as. It wasn't easy for him to do either; the only ones who'd ever seen the real him were the Doom Patrol and they'd pretty much fought it out of him. Behind his persona, Beast Boy was just an insecure kid. He was never totally sure of himself, no matter what he did. So he hid behind a sense of humor, which let him be cocky and fearless outside, while totally terrified inside. Beast Boy had always loved playing that part, but now it was a liability. He wanted to talk to Raven as himself, but once he got nervous, he'd never be able to keep that part of him back. And if that happened now, he'd never be able to act on what he felt.

_Would things have changed if I could've stayed?  
Would you have loved me either way?  
Dressed to the blues.  
Day to day with my collar up._

How he felt…. He'd finally admitted it. Brett had been right, he did love her. It hadn't been immediate, not like Robin and Starfire. Those two had been destined ever since their 'first kiss.' But Raven and he had been different, total polar opposites for each other. She was quiet, withdrawn, and liked to be alone. He was outgoing, loud, and loved having friends. For a long time, Beast Boy had wondered what it was that kept Raven with the Titans. But then, Terra had come. And after that, after he'd experienced the pain of her betrayal, he realized that his pain was due in part to his inherent and immediate trust of her. Raven had been wary of her since the beginning, and she seemed to be unaffected when she betrayed them. Angry of course, but not burdened with the pain that he and the others seemed to be saddled with. He hadn't started to love her then, but he'd started to see something in her, something that appealed to him and frightened him at the same time. Beast Boy wanted that ability of hers, that power to not feel the pain that was so rampant in him. He hadn't been open of course; that was not his style. He'd tried to get it by finding different people to love, but he knew that it was just a fake. So he watched her a little bit closer, trying to see the power in her. Then the dragon came.

_Decision sits so make it quick  
A breath inhaled from an air so sick  
I cursed the day I had learned  
Of the web you spun...  
You had your hold till bleeding_

Malichor. The dragon had been what shattered Beast Boy's idea of Raven's power. Seeing her in her room, after he'd revealed himself. The fragility in her, the brokenness, had destroyed it totally. He'd realized then that the pain couldn't be ignored, couldn't be unfelt. But what brought it out was different for everyone. He remembered, he'd hated her for a moment then, hated her for making him believe in the power without even trying to. But afterwards, he'd realized that that it was a power he'd always had. She was more like him then he thought. Raven wore a mask too, different from his, but with the same purpose. They both were afraid to let their real selves out into the world. It was that, more then anything that had caused to go to her room that night, to do his best to comfort her. And when she'd hugged him…….

_Hey, Hey!  
If it was up to me  
I would've figured you out  
Way before the year clocked out  
Oh, I hope you're waiting_

"I have to." He said softly, his eyes becoming dark with determination. Reaching out, Beast Boy grabbed the door and pulled it back, ready to enter and put his heart out. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he walked in….

_Hey, Hey!  
If it was up to me  
I would've never walked out  
So until the sun burns out  
Oh, I hope you're waiting_


	14. The Suffering Part 2

Chap. 14

The Suffering Part 2

_(A few minutes earlier)_

_Would we have lived as a child would care?  
With this vial to drink I dare  
(Oh where have you been, oh where have you been)  
Only to cry all alone with your taste on tongue  
(Oh where have you been if it hurts to be forgiving? Bye)_

Her hands reached for the pieces of the statue carefully, not wanting to damage them any more then she already had. Gathering them in her palms, Raven looked at them in sadness and disgust. Sadness, because one of her favorite pieces was now in shambles. Disgust, because it had been her lack of control that had destroyed it. As Raven's gaze moved from the pieces to the rest of the room, she had to amend that last thought. It hadn't just been the statue she'd destroyed, it had been most of her room. Her bookcases were tipped over, their contents spilled everywhere. The wallpaper was torn in several spots, by the claws of her powers. Everywhere, there was destruction and everywhere there was the sign of Raven's anger. And what anger it had been. It had been the rage of a wounded child, screaming out its rage and frustration at the bitter taste of betrayal. And though Raven hated seeing its results, she had to admit, while she had been in it's thrall, she had felt……. So very free.

_Should we try this again with hope? (Bye, bye)  
Or is it lost, give up the ghost  
And should I die all alone as I knew I would...  
Then burn in hell young sinner_

Yes. Freedom was the right word. For someone like Raven, who had spent so much of her life wrapped up in controlling her emotions, something like this was freedom. To drink in emotion, to be overwhelmed by it, that was true nectar. It had controlled her so completely that she had not even bothered to dress until after she had destroyed the room. Only afterwards, had she remembered enough to pull some clothes out from the wreckage of the dresser. But now, as she looked at the wreckage of her room, with all of her problems beginning to flow back into her mind, Raven wondered, _Why do I have to feel such pain to feel such freedom? _It was almost like her father all over again; when she had freed herself from his touch at what had seemed to be the cost of the world. But when she had come back and destroyed him, she had felt as though she was her own person at last. Yet when she had tried to become part of a relationship again, the pain had come back. This time it was even worse. Trigon had been born evil, but Rorek…._ He lied to me. And I believed it again. _She thought. _Is this what I'm going to do for the rest of my life? Believe every sweet word that I hear? If this is what I have to endure for it, then forget it. I don't need anybody besides my friends and family. And Rorek, even if I die alone, I'll watch you burn in hell first._

_Hey, Hey!  
If it was up to me (you had your hold)  
I would've figured you out  
Way before the year clocked out  
Oh, I hope you're waiting_

Suddenly, Raven heard the sound of metal sliding back on metal. "I'm ok Dad.." she began, but then another voice said, "It's me Raven." _BB. Great._ "Beast Boy, I'm really not in the mood right now." Raven said. "Please? Just let me…. Whoa." The green one said, as he looked around the room. He started to turn to her, but Raven sighed and said, "Yes, I trashed my own room. Are you happy now? Don't you have another date to go to?" "Not really." Beast Boy said, as he moved over to the fallen bookcase. Looking at it, he suddenly vanished from view. Raven opened her mouth to say something, but then the bookcase moved up, as the green gorilla grew underneath it and placed it back in its spot. "Thanks." Raven said, as the gorilla turned back into Beast Boy. "No problem." The green one said with a smile. "So what about the rest of this stuff?" "Are you offering to help me clean?" Raven asked. "Why not?" "Have you ever seen your room?" "Yeah, but we're in your room now. Besides, if you really want to clean this place up on your own…" Sighing, Raven said, "All right. Just be careful."

Those words turned to be totally unnecessary. BB moved with an uncanny efficiency, cleaning with a speed and dedication he'd never shown in, well, anything besides video games. But under Raven's instruction, the green one had the room back to normal in less then an hour. "Wow. I didn't know you could do work like this." Raven said, as she looked around at her room. "I have many hidden talents." BB answered, giving himself a pat on the back. "I can only imagine." Raven muttered, as she moved to adjust something on her desk. "Need me to do anything else?" the green one asked. At that, Raven turned around and gave him a strange look. "Mom, Dad, and everybody else in this tower stays away from here, but you come to help. Why?"

Listen well... will you marry me?  
Not now, Boy  
Are you well in the Suffering?  
You've been the most gracious of hosts  
You may be invited, girl, but you're not coming in

"What, I can't be nice?" Beast Boy asked. "You're not usually this nice." Raven answered. "Your fear would've taken over by now." Now it was Beast Boy's turn to wear a strange expression, as he began to adjust his collar. "Well, it's that, well, after what happened, and what you said to me…." "You mean about Terra?" "Yeah. I kinda got thinking about…. Well how much pain that caused me, and when this happened it really made me think about us, and what happened before….." "Stop, BB. I know what you're going to say." Raven said. "You do?" Beast Boy replied in surprise. "Yes. And I appreciate it, but I've been hurt before. I don't need your advice." "My advice." BB repeated. "Yes. The whole, "it hurts, but you'll get over it." Speech. I know that my dad's gonna give me the same speech soon, and that's enough. Besides, after that, I don't think I'll need to hear it anymore."

"What do you mean?" "I'm giving up on it. I'm never gonna find anybody, and I accept that." "Raven, you don't know that.." BB said, as he reached out to her. "Then why is it every time I find someone who really loves me that way, I end up getting hurt? And don't tell me that Terra didn't make you think the same way. You don't want to find another Terra, and I don't want to find another Rorek. And maybe that's how it should be." Beast Boy was silent, his face stunned by these declarations. After a few minutes, his mouth finally managed to form the words, "If that's what you want…" "It is." Raven replied. Walking over to him, she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Listen, thanks for helping with my room and listening to me. But I think I'd like to be alone for a little bit longer." "Oh. OK." Beast Boy said listlessly, as he turned and walked out the door. As it shut behind him, the green one walked to the end of the hallway. There, far enough from the reach of Raven's ears, he let out a mournful sigh, and fell back against the wall. "Now I'm never gonna be able to tell her." He muttered. "Maybe she's right. Maybe I should give up. Maybe that's the best thing for her." He let those words hang in the air for a moment, then gave a small nod, and began his slow, sad, walk down the hallway.

_Listen well... will you marry me?  
Not now, Boy  
Are you well in the Suffering?  
You've been the most gracious of hosts  
You may be invited, girl, but you're not coming in_


	15. Walking the Line

Chap. 15

Walking the Line

_One week later…_

They say that walls can talk. Sometimes, they're right. If a person knows where to look, he or she can find an amazing story buried on a wall. The question of course, is whether or not you want to hear the story. But that depends on the wall you're listening to. And as Rorek lay on his bunk, he saw stories out of the corner of his eye that he had no interest in listening. "Pigs." He muttered, as he turned over and stared at the stone on that side of the bed. He'd only been in this modern prison a few days, but it seemed like forever. The smell was horrible, the treatment was worse, and the cell in which he was kept was a disgrace. The only thing that gave Rorek any real pleasure here was knowing that he had already created a small realm of power for himself. Though he no longer had his main powers, Rorek still had enough magical knowledge to be a threat. On his first day here, one of the prisoners had come up to him in the yard, demanding that he pay 'entrance fee.' Rorek did not know or care what that meant, so he'd walked away.

Apparently, that had been the wrong answer, as the prisoner had trailed after him, meaning to break the wizard's body. He'd just laid his hand on Rorek's shoulder when the boy's head had whipped around. Rorek's eyes had blazed at this peon who'd dared to place his hand on his superior form. The wizard had muttered some old words and then things had taken on a far different path. The prisoner's arm had released Rorek's shoulder, and then turned on its owner, slamming into the behemoth's face again and again. He had tried to restrain his fist, but he no longer had any control. Eventually, Rorek had tired of his screams, and ended the spell. The man was currently in the prison hospital, waiting to have his lower jaw rebuilt.

Since then, none of the prisoners had dared lay a hand on him. The guards were even frightened of him. But none of that meant a damn to Rorek now. _If it weren't for that cursed winged rat, and that jealous green idiot, I could still do more then these stupid parlor tricks. _Rorek though bitterly. _And there's still the chance they could end all this for me….. I have to get back. I have to have her. Then the last five centuries will have been worth it._ But even lost in his bitter thoughts, Rorek knew he needed more then what he had now. Brett had stripped him of most of his natural power, and the only way to get it back was back at the Tower. But there was no way for him to get out of here, not as he was. _I need more strength. But how do I get it? _He wondered. But the answer was much closer then he realized.

In fact, Rorek got his answer later that day in the mess hall. He had been getting his new supply of slop, when he'd looked in the crowd and seen something that had widened his eyes to the size of saucers. Moving to one of the guards, he'd asked, "What are those new guys doing here?" "Metahuman transfers from the island." The guard had replied. "They've been restrained, so they were sent here while repairs are made to the cells over there." Rorek nodded. He could not have asked for a better solution. _Further proof that kingship is mine. _He thought. Smiling, he walked over to the table where the new transfers sat. Upon sight of him, they stopped eating. Rorek took no notice, as he sat on the end of the table and asked casually, "Enjoying your stay?" "Like it's any of your business!" Gizmo sneered.

"I see the warmth of your people is apparent still." Rorek said, as the rest of the HIVE Five turned to face him. "Like you should talk, city boy." Billy Numerous said from the side. "What's your goody two-shoes butt doing here?" "I had a bit of a falling out with the Titans." Rorek answered. "Ha! What'd you do, try to take their trophies? Mammoth laughed. "Actually, I tried for something a bit bigger. Of course, I realize that pretty bauble may be at the forefront of your thinking, so I'll forgive you for it." Rorek replied. Mammoth's eyes narrowed, but as he began to raise his fist against the young wizard, a beeping noise emanated from his wrist. Mammoth looked down to see a metal band on his lower arm beginning to beep. Snarling, he lowered his fist and the beeping stopped. "Problems?" Rorek asked. "Some new tech from the guards." See-More muttered, as he showed the band on his own wrist. One by one, all the HIVE Five members held up their wrists to show their own bands.

"What do they do?" Rorek asked, not really caring about the answer. "They monitor our body chemistry." Jinx explained. "If we do anything to use our powers or take them off, they send a chemical into our bloodstream that paralyzes us." "I see. And your tiny friend can't get them off?" "I could, if I had my tools." Gizmo muttered. Rorek was quiet a minute, letting what had been said sink in. Then he leaned forward and said very quietly, "I don't need tools." "What are you saying?" Jinx whisper back. "I still have a few spells. I can get those bands off you." "Right. And what do you want in return?" Jinx asked. "Simple. Help me get back at the Titans." "You want them gone?" "Eventually. But for now, I need to get a few things from their Tower. Help me get them, and I'll let you take part in my plan." "Oh joy of joys, your plan." Jinx muttered sarcastically. "Fine. Stay in here. I'm offering you a chance for power beyond your wildest dreams, a chance to rule the world. But I can't set in motion in here, and you can't get out without my help. Do you really need to think about this?"

Apparently, Jinx did, as she placed her hand to her chin in thought. But the other H.F. members didn't need to do that. "I'm in." Gizmo said. The others all nodded their agreement. "And you my dear?" Rorek asked of Jinx. The young witch removed her hand, looked at Rorek, and nodded. "Good. Now here's what we have to do….."


	16. Bedside Conversations

Chap. 16

Bedside Conversations

"You're sure about all this?" Sara asked for had to be the fiftieth time. "Positive. I may not be as sensitive to as you, but I'm not blind either." Brett said, as he turned his chair around from his desk. The two of them sat in their room, thinking over the incidents of the last week. Of course, there was one specific matter that held their interest at the moment, especially Sara. It had taken some time to get it out of Brett; he had wanted to wait until Raven was in a calmer state to talk about BB's crush to anyone. He'd even called the other Knights and postponed Raven's initiation until they got things calmed down. The last thing he wanted was for her to hear about something else while she was still so confused and get even worse. But Sara was quite persuasive, and after deciding to deny Brett sex for the last two days, he'd told her everything.

Shifting her position on their bed, she shook her head in amazement. "I always hoped that she'd met somebody but him…" "I know exactly what you mean." Brett replied. "But now that we know, what do we do about it?" At that, Sara raised an eyebrow and asked, "I don't think there's too much we can to at this point, is there? It's up to BB to make the first move, and up to her from there." As she spoke though, Brett's face squinted in discontent. Noting the expression on the bat's face, Sara asked, "You were hoping for a different answer, weren't you?" Sighing, he replied, "Well, kinda. It isn't that I don't like Beast Boy. But I just don't know if he's, well, the right kind of guy for Raven."

"What kind of guy is that?" Sara asked. "Somebody who understands her. Somebody who is able to accept responsibilities and work to the best of his ability to get to them. Someone who never shirks from his family." "Someone like you." Sara finished. Brett started to protest, but then stopped when he realized she was right. "Damn you're good." He muttered. Getting up from the bed, Sara crossed the room to her husband. Taking his arm, she said, "Brett, that's what every father wants for his daughter. But you can't make it happen. Let Raven make her own choice, when she's ready." Covering his wife's hand with his own, Brett nodded. "But it isn't that." He said. "I don't know what she would be getting into anymore. The Beast Boy I've seen the last few days…. It was like a different person. It was almost like he was starting to grow up, and frankly, it was into somebody I could respect. I just don't know if he can stay that way. You know how insecure he is. It's why he always tells those jokes. But this isn't something he can joke his way out of, and I don't know how it will all turn out."

Brett didn't know how close to the mark he was. Right now, Beast Boy was sitting in his room, engaging in a task that was taking all of his skill and ability to accomplish. Sweat poured down his brow as he attempted to finish this awesome task. Finally, he got one step closer to his goal, and did something that he had only twice in the last half hour- turn the page. "Finally." He muttered, as he continued to push through the _Complete Works of Emily Dickinson. _It was not a book he was particularly enjoying, but he wanted to finish. Then maybe, if he knew something about it, he would be able to really talk with her about something. _Why couldn't Raven like monster trucks or something? _He thought, as he opened to poem 10 and continued on. Or at least he would have, had there not been a knock on the door. "Hey BB open up!" came Cyborg's voice from the other side. "Uh, be right there." Beast Boy replied, as he shoved the book under his sheets. The last thing the green one needed was somebody else finding out about this and spilling the beans to Raven.

"What's up Cy?" he asked, as he swung open the door. But all the green one saw was Cyborg's outstretched hand. Then he realized what was in it. "No way…. It can't be…." "Oh it is little man. Samurai Robo-Monkeys 5: Silver Edition!" "EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!" BB cried, as he grabbed the game out of Cyborg's hand and began to dance around. "It just came out today. Come on, I wanna kick your butt monkey style." Cyborg said as he started to walk down the hall. BB began to follow, but then he stopped as the happy look left his face. "Um, I'd love to… but I can't." he said. At that, Cyborg stopped in his tracks. Turning around slowly, he looked right at BB and said, "Samurai Robo-Monkeys?"

"Yeah"

"Silver Edition?"

"Uh-huh?"

"The one that you've waited a year for?"

"Yep."

"And you don't wanna play?"

"Yes."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Beast Boy?"

"I'm sorry man, I just have some reading to do." The green one answered. But that didn't really help matters. "Reading? Now I know you're an alien… oh wait, are you reading what I think you are?" "What are you talking about?" "You know. Do you keep it under the bed?" Cy asked grinning, as he slipped past BB into the green one's room. As he started to look around, BB suddenly realized what he was talking about. "Cy I don't have those kind of magazines." He argued. "Sure. It is under your bed, isn't it?" Cy asked as he lifted the bed up in his search. "No! Come on man, I'll play ok?" "No, no, now I have to see it." The bionic teen insisted as he put the bed back. But it then he noticed the lump underneath the sheets. "Gotcha BB!" he yelled as he reached under the sheets, ignoring the green one's cries of protest. Pulling his arm back Cy's face glowed in triumph, but then turned to confusion.

"Um, this is not what I expected." He said, as Beast Boy grabbed the book out of his hand. "It doesn't' matter, ok?" The green one muttered. "I didn't realize you liked Dickinson." "I-I don't. It's for research." BB stammered. "What kind of research?" We don't go to school." "Look just drop it ok?" "Heck, I think the only one here who reads that stuff is……" Suddenly, Cyborg went silent, as a large grin spread over his face. BB knew he'd been found out. "Cy, please…." He begged. Cyborg didn't say a word. He just walked to the door, shut it, and then turned back to Beast Boy. The grin he wore shrunk a bit, as his face took on a more serious appearance. "Have you told her?" he asked suddenly. "Asked who?" the green one replied, trying to play dumb. "Come on B, I'm being serious. Have you told Raven how you feel?"

At that point, Beast Boy realized there wasn't any point in playing dumb. "No." he said quickly. "Well that's a good idea. Now would be a really bad time. Does she have any idea?" "I don't think so." The green one replied, as he sat down on his bed. "She doesn't act any different around me." Cy nodded. "So what do you plan to do?" "I don't know. I thought this was a good start." BB answered, gesturing to the book. But Cyborg shook his head. "What, it isn't?" Beast Boy asked in confusion. "Man, do you know why Rorek got to her so easy? Because they were just like her. And they both hurt her." "OK, but what am I supposed to do?" "You gotta do what neither one of them could- find yourself in her and she'll find herself in you."

"So we have to get the mirror again?" Beast Boy asked. "No man, I mean you have to like her for her, and she'll like you for you." "I'm still not getting you." "Look, you both have qualities that are useful. She knows how to focus and keep control. You know how to enjoy yourself and have fun. You two could really balance each other that way." "Come on, you think she'd like me 'cause of that?" BB snorted. "Why not? I think she'd like it better then if you faked liking Emily Dickinson." At that, BB's eyes lit up. "See, you know it's a good idea." Cy said. "You need to be yourself, and if Raven feels the same, then she'll like you back." "But what if it doesn't' work?" BB asked. "Then you'll know that it isn't real. But if you really care this much, then I don't think it will happen." "Yeah you're right." BB said, as he nodded. "Guess I better take this back to the library." He said as he set the book down. "But I've got something more important to say to someone first." As he started to leave the room, he turned and asked, "How do you know so much about relationships?" "I've got a girl I want to impress to." Cyborg replied, as the door opened behind them "Oh. Well good luck. I'm sure you and Bumblebee will turn out great." Beast Boy said, as he walked though the door. As the green one walked off, Cy shook his head sadly and muttered, "Bumblebee. Sure."


	17. Jammin'

Chap. 17

Jammin'

Beast Boy walked down the hallway with fierce determination in his eyes. This was going to be it. No jokes, no stuttering, no nervousness. He was going to go right into Raven's room and tell her how he felt. He didn't know what was going to happen from there, but Beast Boy didn't think about that now. As he got closer and closer with each step, his determination grew. He wasn't going to be the little kid that Raven and everyone else seemed to think he was. _It's time to be a man. _He thought, as he finally walked up to Raven's door. Face totally set, Beast Boy reached his hand up to knock……

And then pulled it back, as his confidence totally broke. _I can't do this._ He thought over and over again, as he began to pace in front of the door. _What the hell made me think that I could do this? She's never gonna talk to me, and I'll sound like an idiot. _Beast Boy gripped his hair in his frustration, and likely would have torn it out if something had come from behind the door. A cry of frustration suddenly issued from inside the room. Beast Boy paused, and as he pulled his hands back form his now ravaged hair, he began to hear something else coming through the door. But it was muffled by the steel of the door, almost impossible to hear. Walking over, he gently put his ear to the door, in an effort to gain even an iota more of sound. As the green one strained his ears to their fullest, Beast Boy tried to identify whatever the sound was in his mind. Though the door still made it hard to hear, BB was eventually to hear a low, stringy noise that sounded like

_Dirnt, dirnt, dirnt_ , _dirnt_

"What in the.." he wondered as the sound continued. But then he heard the noise move into a higher range with a sharp slide, and realization came. _She's playing her bass. _He thought, as he listened in. _But what song is it?_ As far as BB knew, Raven liked to just play along to songs she listened to with her headphones. Usually, he could figure it out after a few minutes, but this was something he'd never heard before. But as Beast Boy kept listening, he realized why. A thin, soft voice began to glide over the steady bassline. For a second, BB thought she had her stereo on. But then, he let out a small gasp as he realized that Raven was the one singing. But that turned out to be a mistake, as the music suddenly stopped. BB pulled away from the door as he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. Moving back from the door, he straightened his hair and tried to keep the panic he felt inside _inside_.

The door opened with a _whoosh _and Raven stepped out, her black-and-silver bass in her hand(the silver was a special decoration Brett had made in the image of a bird with wings outstretched; it reached out from below the strings and covered the sides)Turning to the side, she took one look at BB and her eyes narrowed. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked. "Um, just now?" he replied nervously. "And did you hear anything?" she asked, with quite a bit of urgency. "A little. You sing nice?" he answered nervously. Raven sighed and said, "You don't have to lie to me." "I'm not." He insisted. "I liked it, even if I couldn't hear what you were singing." At that, Raven seemed to brighten a bit. "Well, ok, just don't tell anyone ok?" she asked, as she turned to go back inside her room. But before she could, Beast Boy asked, "So what song was it?" "You wouldn't know it." She answered, as she tired to shut the door. But then he asked, "Maybe if I could see the lyrics you've written?"

At that, Raven let go of the door, reached through, grabbed Beast Boy, and pulled him through. "How's you know that?" she demanded. "Well, you usually play along with your records and… wait you actually pulled me in _here?_" he asked in amazement. "I can keep an eye on you this time. Now answer the question." Raven said. "I just made a guess. It didn't sound like anything I knew, musically or lyrically, so I just took a guess. Plus the scream of frustration helped." Beast Boy answered. Raven shook her head and said, "Just don't tell anyone ok?" "Sure." Beast Boy answered. "Why?" "I don't want anyone to hear anything until I've got it right. And I'm having writer's block." "What do you mean?" the green one asked. "Why do you care?" Raven asked. "I've got nothing better to do." Beast Boy answered. "All right, I can't get a good rhythm down. I've got the lyrics, I've got the chords, but I can't figure out how to put it together." "That's all?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah."

Suddenly, a huge grin broke out on Beast Boy's face. "Oh this can't be good." Raven said. "Grab your amp and follow me." With that, he all but leapt out of the room and into the hallway. Raven looked at him for a moment, then shrugged and picked up her cords and amp. The two teens then headed for the other side of the Tower, finally stopping outside of Beast Boy's room. "What are we doing here?" Raven asked. "You'll see." The green one replied, as he opened the door. The two entered, and Raven's nose instantly wrinkled in disgust. "What died in here?" "Just set up and it'll be worth it." Beast Boy said, as he moved to the back of the room. Raven shook her head, wondering what she had gotten herself into, but she started to set up anyway. Just as she finished plugging her cord into the amp, she heard a thump behind her. Startled, she turned to see Beast Boy sitting behind a drum set. "You're kidding me." She said, as she looked on with a small smile. "I thought you needed help with rhythm." The green one said, as he twirled his drumsticks. "When did you start to play?" Raven asked. "Since I was a kid. My parents wanted me to learn an instrument, but I kept smashing 'em. So they figured I should play something that involved smashing." "Makes sense." Raven said, as she strapped on her bass. "So what were you thinking with this song?" BB asked. "I was kinda thinking something like Staind or Depeche Mode. Slow and depressing, but hard." Raven answered. "Big surprise. I think I got something." BB replied, as he began a drum groove….

For the next two hours, the two Titans ran through Raven's song. Raven ended up pulling both guitar and bass duty as they slogged through the parts, keeping the rhythm and outlining the riffs. It was a tricky thing for her to pull off, but BB had no such problem. He beat his drums with an unbelievable amount of skill, switching from a reggae type style, then to metal, then something that sounded like dance music, but yet he made everything fit within Raven's basslines. Finally, they called a halt and both teens collapsed, tired but proud of their efforts. "I think that went well." Beast Boy said, as he inched closer to Raven. "I'm too tired to disagree." Raven said, as she pulled off her bass. "I had no idea you could play like that." She commented. "You didn't know I could play." Beast Boy added. Raven had to smile at that. Turning to the green one, she said, "Thanks." "N o problem." Beast Boy replied. "No, I really mean it. This has been the first time I haven't thought about him all week." Beast Boy was silent, then asked, "Rae, if you don't mind me asking, this song…" "It's about him." Raven said instantly. "I was so angry, I had to write something, then I got the idea of putting it to music and…." "Do you feel better now?" BB asked. Raven paused, then answered, "A little bit, but it still hurts." Turning to face Beast Boy, she asked, "With Terra,… how did…. Does it…" "Does it ever go away?" BB finished. Raven nodded. "Not really." Beast Boy answered. "I still miss her. I still wish things could've been different. But it does get easier to deal with. And it hurts a little bit less as time passes." Raven was quiet, soaking in BB's words. "Wow, I didn't think you had this kind of speech in you." "I've been doing some reading lately." The green one answered. Raven smiled again, then got up. Bending down, she said, "Thanks again. For helping and for listening." "I'd do either for you Raven." Beast Boy replied. The empath smiled, then lightly kissed his forehead. She turned and walked out, which was a good thing, or else she would have seen Beast Boy melt into a puddle of goo.


	18. Love?

Chap. 18

Love?

After that, Beast Boy did not leave his room for many hours. He lay on his bed, a huge, dopey grin on his face. He was in total ecstasy, experiencing a happiness he hadn't felt since Terra. True, what had happened between Raven and him didn't really mean anything. She still thought of him as a friend only. But now, she would at least think of him as more then an idiot. _This could really be how it all starts._ He thought, as he put his hands back behind his head. _I just have to keep this going. Maybe I could look through the paper, find some play she'd like to see. Yeah that could work..,_

But before he could continue with that thought, there was a knock on the door. Shaking off his daydream, Beast Boy got up and walked to the door. Wiping the grin from his face, in case Cyborg had talked to somebody, BB opened the door. However, BB learned that the grin would have vanished upon opening the door anyway. Standing outside, looking quite stern, was Brett and Sara. "Uh, hi guys." He said, hoping that he hadn't done something wrong already. "Can we come in?" Sara asked. "Sure, sure." BB answered, stepping out of their way at light-speed. The two Elementals walked into the room, as Beast Boy shut the door. "Is everything ok?" he asked, as they looked his room over. "In here, no." Brett answered. "For one thing, I think your socks are coming to life." "Naw, they just smell bad." "Dude, one of them looked at me." "Really?" BB said in amazement, starting to look down at the floor to find the sock. "Stop messing with him Brett." Sara said, as she came over to her husband. "Beast Boy, we want to talk to you about Raven."

"W-Why?" Beast Boy asked, as he all but shot to his feet. "Calm down, she knows." Brett said. "You told her!" BB cried incredulously. "Yes. And I for one am glad he did." "You are?" "Of course. I think you could be a good match for Raven. In fact, I think you can prove it right now." "What do you mean?" "Something's happened with Raven. She called me into her room to help her with a song she'd been working on. I guessed after three seconds that it was about what happened between her and Rorek. But even though she was singing about it, she seemed…… accepting of it. And you know Raven, accepting pain quickly is not her strong suit. I talked to her about it, and she said you said something that helped her." "Well yeah." The green one replied. "I was going to her room, to talk…" "Right." Brett interrupted. BB blushed, but continued. "Anyway, I heard her working on that song. It wasn't going well and basically, I got involved and helped her figure out a good rhythm for the song." "Wait that was you?" Sara asked in amazement. "BB, that song had the craziest rhythm I've ever played on. How did you figure that out?" Beast Boy simply pointed to his drums. Sara looked over at the instrument and just shook her head. "But what did you say to her?" Brett asked.

"I figured out it was about Rorek too. She asked me about Terra, and I told her that the pain doesn't go away, but it gets easier to deal with." "And that was it?" Sara asked. The green one nodded, and looked from Knight to Knight, hoping to see some kind of reaction. He got one a second later, as Brett suddenly stepped forward. Reaching forward with his arms, the bat placed both hands on BB's shoulders. Looking directly into the shape-shifter's face, the bat said two words; "Thank you." "Uh, you're welcome?" At that, both Knights smiled. "Beast Boy, I'm serious. Whatever it was you did or said, it really helped her. Raven's been content, if not unbelievably happy for the last few hours. And you helped to do that." "Aw, it wasn't that big a thing." Beast Boy shrugged. "Maybe not to you, but it was for her." Sara said. "She really took what you said to heart. I think she respects you a little more because of it." "Really?" "Yes. It took some real maturity to say something like that and mean it. We both respect you more for having said it." Sara finished. "You may end up as Beast Man yet." Brett added. "And who knows? I'm starting to think that Raven is starting to feel the same. She seemed quite happy when she talked about you. But if she is, then you have to do one thing for me, Greenie." Beast Boy leaned in close, waiting to hear what the bat would say. "Grow a spine." The bat said.

"Huh?" the green one said in confusion. "Lemme rephrase that. You need to stop doubting yourself. You never believe in everything your capable of. Hell, you didn't believe that you'd done all this with Raven until we told you seven times. Have some confidence in yourself, and Raven will follow." "You really think so?" "I know so. In fact, why don't we go find out right now?

Unbeknownst to any in that room, a similar conversation had been happening on the other side of the Tower, in a certain empath's room. Raven had been sitting on her bed, looking over the written lyrics to her song, trying to even out some of the rough edges. Ever since she'd learn to play, Raven had gotten into transcribing poetry into song. It really made her write better, or at least that's what she thought. As she looked over the next line in the sheet, she wondered briefly if she should try getting a band together or something. After all, now there was finally a drummer in the Tower…. But before Raven could go any further on that subject, there was a voice at the door. "Friend Raven! I wish to speak with you." "Coming Starfire." Raven said, as she got up and headed for the door. Opening it, the empath was suddenly bombarded with a stench that was not of this world, or perhaps even this solar system. Covering her nose in protest, Raven asked, "Star, what is that?" "Do you like?" the young alien asked. "It is a new perfume I have created." "May I ask how?" "Oh, I simply noticed that I was low on all the bottles I have, so I combined them into one large bottle." "Um Star, you're really not supposed to do that." Raven gasped. "Why not?" "Because the idea of having different perfumes is so you can smell different ways. Now you just have this one, mixed-up scent."

"But Robin said he liked it." Starfire said, as she walked into the room. _Great, nowthat stench isgonna be in here. _Raven thought as she shut the door. "Well Robin's your boyfriend Star. He has to say that." "Oh blast, you are right. I should know better then to ask his opinion now. He would have been much more truthful before." Star sighed then and said, "But I would not give up what we have for the world." "I'd hope so. You two spent long enough getting together." Raven said, as she moved to hide the lyrics. "I mean, Robin could not have been more dense." At that, Star's face suddenly took on a more serious look. "True, he was not much better then you are."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Raven asked in surprise. Sighing, Starfire said, "Raven, I would not say this if I was not your friend. But I feel that you are ignoring something important, or rather someone." "OK, I'm still not getting it." "Have you noticed Beast Boy lately?" "What does he have to do with this?" Raven asked, though she felt something jump inside her at the mention of the shapeshifter. "I think that…. Perhaps after what has happened, or perhaps for longer then that,…. But I believe that he may have a 'crush' on you." Raven stood dumbstruck for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"Star, come on! Me and Beast Boy? We're total opposites. It would never happen." But Starfire only shook her head. "I know it seems that way, but Raven, he has been acting much like Robin was when he wanted us to get together. He has made with the jittering, he is always in a hurry, and he always looks like he wants to say something. Has he not done anything to make this clear to you?" Raven would have shaken her head, but then she remembered what had happened this afternoon. Her face went pale as she said, "Maybe, I-I don't know. But it could have been a coincidence." "It was not." Starfire said. "I also found this in his pile of things today." With that, she held out a copy of Emily Dickinson poems. Taking the volume with shaking hands, Raven said, "But I didn't take this out. And nobody else here likes this stuff….. Oh God."

Raven all but fell onto her bed, the shocked look not leaving her face. "You did not know, did you?" Star said. Raven shook her head. "You must deal with it sooner or later." "But I don't know how." Raven said. "I mean, I don't even think I like Beast Boy that way." "Even if that is true, you must tell him." Star said. "He has a right to know how you feel." Groaning, Raven through her hands over her face. "Why did this have to happen now?" she moaned. "Rorek wasn't enough, now I have to deal with this? And I can't believe that you figured it out first." "Well, I have seen it before with Robin. That is why I came to speak with you. I did not want you and Beast Boy to experience the awkwardness that Robin and I did in getting together. You must try to sort out your feelings towards him. Or are you sure that this is how you feel towards him?"

Raven would have given an answer, but before she could, there was a second smell in the air, a smell like brimstone. Before either girl could react, a blinding flash filled the room, with an explosion to boot. Both of them were knocked to the side, hitting the wall hard. Raven went head first, and was knocked unconscious. Starfire however, fared better, and managed to stay awake. But her view of what was happening was groggy. She could see two figures moving through the room. One of them moved to the chest by Raven's bed. Reaching inside, it grabbed an object from inside. "That… is not…yours.." Star muttered as she struggled to get up. But before she could, a huge hand wrapped itself around her head, cutting off her air. "We're taking it anyway." A familiar voice said, as Star began to pass out from lack of air. But before she went under, Star heard the other figure say, "All right, let's get the witch and get out of here."


	19. New Problems

Chap. 19

New Problems

"Are you really sure about this?" Beast Boy asked for the tenth time as the trio walked down the hall. "For the last time, yes." Sara said with an exasperated sigh. The two of them and Brett were walking down the hallway to Raven's room. Obviously, the two Knights would have preferred that Beast Boy had been able to make this trip by himself. But knowing how insecure Beast Boy was and given his track record so far, the two of them had decided to 'escort' the green one to Raven's room. BB however, had thought that they would make that trip in the future. But Sara and Brett had been quite insistent that he talk to Raven about his feelings at a very specific time- today at now. Therefore, despite his early protests, Beast Boy found himself walking down the hallway to the most wonderful and terrifying experience of his life.

"Maybe we should wait another day or something?" he tried again, as they turned another corner. "If we do that, then you'll lose what little nerve you have and then this will drag on for weeks." Brett said. "I do not want to have to watch you two grope around in the dark before something finally happens." "Um, Brett?" Sara said, stifling a laugh. "What?" the bat asked, totally oblivious. "I would hope that we don't have to help them do that." "What are you talk… Oh dear God." Brett said, as he realized what he'd just said. Whirling around, he turned to Beast Boy. "Don't get any ideas. You two had better not ever let me catch you doing that." "So if we don 't let you catch us?" Beast Boy asked, a grin on his own face. "NO! JUST DON'T DO IT! EVER! OR UNTIL I'M DEAD, WHICHEVER COMES FIRST!" "Brett we're immortal." Sara said. "Then it works perfectly." Brett said.

Sara shook her head ruefully, marveling at her husband. "How did you ever expect to raise a daughter?" she asked him. "I figured I'd pick it up as I went along. And if that didn't work, I'd let you raise her." "Brilliant." Sara muttered, as they made one last turn and finally ended up at Raven's room. Turning to face the green one, Brett said, "OK, now you know the plan. You knock on the door, go inside, talk to her, and go from there." "Right. I totally understand. You can totally leave it up to me." Beast Boy said, as he turned to face the door. "Great. We'll just stay here till you do it." Brett said. "Dammit." BB muttered under his breath. As the two Knights stood behind him, ready to hide the second the door opened, Beast Boy raised his hand and knocked on the door….

Only to have it fall over and crash to the floor the second his hand touched it. "Oh not again." Beast Boy said, before he really got a look inside the room. "What the hell did you…" Brett began to say, but then he saw inside as well. And it was truly a sight. The furniture was knocked over, books lined the floor, and behind the bed, there was a purple boot lying on the ground. "Starfire!" Sara said, as they ran into the room. Moving over to the unconscious alien, Sara kneeled down and took a quick look at the girl. "She's ok, just unconscious." She said after noticing no wounds or other injury. Moving her hand to Star's forehead, the fox closed her eyes and activated her healing power. Light spilled forth from her hand and onto Starfire's face. Suddenly, the green eyes began to open as she let out a moan. "Sara? How did you get in here?" Star asked, as she gingerly tried to get up. "Through the door." Brett answered, pointing behind them. "Are you ok?" BB asked. "I believe so. I do not think anything is wrong with me." Star answered. "Good. Do you know what happened in here?" Brett asked. "Where's Raven?" At that, Star's eyes widened. "Oh no! Raven has been childslept!" "You mean kidnapped?" Sara asked. "Yes that is the word." "Star, tell us everything that happened in here." Brett said urgently.

"Raven and I were discussing something, and then there was a strange odor within the room." "Yeah I can still smell it." Beast Boy. "Man, it's horrible!" "That is my perfume." Starfire said. "Oh… uh never mind." The green one apologized. "If we could get to the point." Brett asked. "Oh yes. The smell was like… I believe it is called brimstone." "Brimstone? Are you sure?" Sara asked. "Positive." Starfire replied. Punching her palm, Sara looked up at her husband. "Magical teleportation." The fox said. "He must've come to get her." But Brett shook his head. "No, it couldn't be. I stripped him of all his powers. He wouldn't be able to teleport." "But what about somebody else?" BB suddenly asked. "What?" "Would he be able to teleport somebody else?" Brett started to say no, but then his eyes widened. "Oh my God, how could I have been so dumb?" he asked himself. "Rorek can't use his active powers, but he can still cast spells. Goddamit, I forgot that!" "But then that means he's found an accomplice." Sara said. "Star, do you remember anything about who came in here?" "Not much… there two of them. One of them was very large… he wore black… Mammoth! It was Mammoth and See-More!" "How would Rorek have met those two?" Sara asked. "Rorek got send to that prison upstate, and they went to the Island on the other side of the harbor." "I think I know." Beast Boy said. "I read in the paper that they were doing some renovations to the Island, and some of the prisoners had to be moved out temporarily. I'll give you three guesses where those guys ended up."

Brett nodded. "So let's look this all over. We know that Rorek still has the ability to cast spells. We know that he met at least some of the Hive Five in prison and formed some kind of alliance with them. He must've taken Raven to try to finish what he started- taking her power." "But then why would he have See-More take something from the chest?" Starfire asked. "The chest?" Brett asked. "Yes, he reached in and grabbed an object before he left." Brett's face paled underneath the fur, and he all but dove into the chest. Tearing through everything inside it, the bat finally came up and yelled, "It's gone! He took the book!" "The one he was trapped in?" Beast Boy asked. "Why would he want that?" "Because he wasn't the only one trapped inside." Sara said. "He's after the dragon again. And if he takes Malichor's and Raven's powers…." "He'll be almost unstoppable." Brett breathed. "Get the others. We have got to figure out where they are, before Rorek takes their powers and wipes out everybody who opposes him." "He can't become that powerful, can he?." Starfire asked. Brett grimly replied, "The power of a dragon _and_ the spawn of Trigon? I'm not sure the JLA could stop him.".

"Well, well. How the tables turn, my little bird."

Despite her groggy state, Raven's head popped up immediately at the sound of that voice. Rorek stood in front of her, dressed in his armor again. "They not have any prison clothes that fit?" she asked, as she rose to her feet. "Joke all you like Raven. But considering you may not live for much longer, I would try to say something a bit more memorable." "I don't know what you have planned Rorek, but I'm not gonna let you go through with it." Raven snarled, as she shot out her hand, ready to activate her power….. but nothing happened. Rorek laughed, and asked, "Do you really think that I would keep you here _with_ your full power? I still know enough magic to use a repression spell on you Raven. Your powers are gone for the moment. But don't worry. You'll have them back again,…. Long enough to give them to me." "And why would I do that?" Raven asked. "'Cause you ain't got a choice Missy!" said a voice from behind Raven.

Turning around, Raven saw Billy Numerous and the rest of the HIVE Five standing next to the wall. "I see you've lowered your standards for henchmen." Raven said. "Oh we're not henchmen." Jinx said sneeringly. "After Rorek gets done with his plan, we're going to be the rulers of the U.S. And it's going to be sooner then later witch." At that, Gizmo held up an object that Raven recognized instantly. Moving forward, she attempted to grab it, but there was a flash of orange and her hand was forced back. "Force field my dear." Rorek explained. "I take every precaution. It's kind of sad you know. I wanted to do this the easy way. But now, I'll have to use this book to take both of your powers." "Both of… Rorek no! You can't be…." "Oh but I am Raven. Why settle for just your power when I can have the dragon's too?" "But you can't!" Raven exclaimed in horror. "A spell with that much power…." "well send out a magic shockwave that will destroy everything around it." Rorek finished noncommittally. "I know the risks Raven, and I'm already prepared. This building is equipped for the shockwave, and I've already made potions for the HIVE. But don't worry. You'll be gone just before the city follows you into the Abyss."

Bottom of Form


	20. Negotiations

Chap. 20

Revelations of Desperation

"You really think that my friends and my parents are going to let you get away with this?" Raven asked, hoping she sounded confident while she said it. Unfortunately, she knew that Rorek wasn't bluffing with his words. If he was able to merge with the dragon's magic, then there would be a magical backlash from the absorption of such a powerful creature of magic. A shockwave of magic would spread out from Rorek, destroying everything within a five-mile radius, which would be most of Jump City. But more than that, the shockwave would also take the life force of all it encountered and then return it to Rorek, to solidify the new merge of man and magic. The idea of losing her powers was bad enough, but being responsible for so many deaths was something that Raven could not even comprehend. The only chance for the city and for Raven's absolution from all of this was the others finding her and stopping Rorek before he could go through with his plan.

But apparently, that wasn't going to happen. Rorek's response to Raven's threat was to mockingly put his hand to his chin, as if he was considering this information for the first time. "Why Raven, you are correct." He said in a mocking tone. "I had not thought of your pathetic friends coming for you. And with their technical ability and your parents' magic, it should be mere child's plat for them to do so. Unless….., oh wait, unless I had placed a spell on this place that not only hid our presence from magical forces, but also from the tracking ability of your Tower." Rorek's eyes lit up then, as he watched Raven's face crumble under this new weight. "Sorry Raven, but they can't even track your communicator. Not even that lovesick green dog of yours will be coming for you." At that, the HIVE Five burst into laughter. "Aw man, you and Greenie are actually…. You guys are even more pathetic then we thought." Gizmo spat out. "Shut up!" Raven snapped back, her anger at the situation and her confusion towards Beast Boy coming out. _"Oh, I doubt that you've actually gotten that far, have you?"_ Rorek's voice said, as the HIVE continued to laugh. But Raven noticed that none of them noticed the words of their new leader. It was then she realized that his words were meant for her alone, and that Rorek had insured that by sending them directly into her mind.

"_Did you actually know about that? What a fine match you two are. An insecure little boy, and a girl who runs from everything that could hurt her. But it is kind of sad. After all, you seemed to bring out such devotion in him. Who knows where it could have gone. You see Raven, when I was dealing with the HIVE before, I had originally placed them in a spell designed to kill them. But that little green fool interrupted it before I could finish, and they merely went into that sleep. He accused me of murder; knowing that I could put him under my thumb, I admitted it. He tried to attack me, but then you and the others began to arrive. I told him to keep quiet, or I would kill each of you in your sleep, but that I would kill you right in front of him. That was what drove him to secrecy, you know. And it was so **obvious **Raven. The way he acted when we were together, it told me everything. A pity it didn't for you. I'd say live and learn, but now that's not going to happen._

"Enough. We have much work to do." Rorek said aloud, destroying the HIVE's laughter. "It will take some time to properly align the spell components, and I will need all your talents to do so." "What about her?" See-More asked, gesturing back at Raven. "I know she's powerless, but the Titans can be crafty." "You raise a good point." Rorek said, nodding in agreement. "Jinx! Stay here and guard Raven until she is needed for the spell." "Huh? Oh sure." Jinx said, almost absent-mindedly. Rorek took no notice however, as he left the room with the rest of the HIVE. Yet as the door shut, and Jinx took a seat nearby, Raven began to consider the young witch's attitude deeply. Rorek's words had hurt, but Raven no longer respected the wizard enough to let them hurt for long. She had been able to focus on other things, specifically that Jinx hadn't laughed a bit when Rorek had brought up Beast Boy. And she had seemed very surprised when Rorek had mentioned the destruction that would result from the spell. _He didn't tell them, and the results actually mattered to her. _Raven thought. _And maybe talking about Beast Boy reminded her of Cyborg. If that's true, maybe I can reach her, get her to realize what's going to happen if she doesn't act to stop it. It's a long shot, but what other options do I have?_

"If you're trying to reach out to your friends, don't bother." Jinx said suddenly. "That field around you blocks all kinds of magic, even telepathy. Rorek thinks of everything." "But apparently, he didn't think of you." Raven answered. "You didn't know about what the spell would do, did you?" "So what? We're protected." Jinx shot back. "But what about all those people out there? They're going to be killed!" "Do you really think I care? Those people cast me out years ago. Everybody hated me because of my powers. If you can cause bad luck, then you have to be evil. They threw me into this life; I don't owe them a thing." "Maybe, but that doesn't mean that you have to stay with it. People can change; I know that better then most." "Don't bother with that speech ok? I heard it from enough goodie-goodies in my life, and it doesn't mean shit. Nobody cares about what you do now , they care about where you come from. They'd never accept me now, and I say good riddance." "Oh please, I'm a half-demon. I brought Trigon into the world and people were still willing to die to save me. If that can happen, don't you think that maybe there are people who will care about you?" Jinx started to say something, but then shook her head and turned away angrily. Raven saw her chance though, and asked, "You don't think Cyborg still cares?"

Jinx's head whirled around, her eyes filled with rage and amazement. "How in the hell did you…" "He told me." Raven said. "It doesn't matter, it's bullshit! If he cared about me, then he wouldn't have lied. He would have chosen me, not you losers!" "It hurt him as much as it did you Jinx. He's got your picture in his room, hidden underneath his bed. He spends most of his time looking it over, trying to think about how to win you back." Jinx's mouth worked, as her face ran the full gauntlet of emotions. "H-Heshouldn't have….. he knew better…… It just can't happen!" "Why? Because he won't come to you? If you feel the same back, shouldn't you be willing to go to him?" "I told you, I can't. You would never take me in, and I'd be out of both circles." "You don't know that." "Yes I do. Now shut UP!" Jinx practically screamed, as she leapt out of her chair. Raven started to say something else, but then Billy Numerous walked into the room. "Rorek says he needs you fer some doohickey with the spell." He announced. "I'll watch the little lady for you." "Fine. Don't listen to her little speeches though." Jinx said, as she stomped out, leaving Raven without any chance of escape.

"Anything yet?" Beast Boy asked, as he leaned over Martin's computer. "For the last time no! I'll tell you when I find something." The young boy snapped as he pushed Beast Boy away. Sighing, the green one looked around at the scene in front of him. Since Raven's capture, the Titans and WILDB.R.A.T.S had spent all their energy trying to find her. Robin, Martin, and Cyborg were manning the scanners, searching the city for any sign of Raven, from her bios to her communicator signal. Brett and Sara were using magic to do the same on the Tower roof. Starfire and the remaining WILDB.R.A.T.S were scanning the city by air, trying to locate the HIVE. But so far, all of them were coming up empty.

Beast Boy moved back to his station, his anxiety apparent to all. He had elected to stay in the Tower, manning the communication array, in case Raven was able to send word back to the Tower. But nothing had come through on that front either, and Beast Boy was swiftly losing his mind from all of it. His words to say to Raven still hovered on his tongue, all but exploding out of his mouth. He desperately needed and wanted to tell Raven about it, and now he was terrified he wouldn't get the chance. _I swear Rorek, when we find you, I will destroy you. _The green one thought, as he continued to fruitlessly watch the screen.

Suddenly there was a blip from his screen. Eyes widening, Beast Boy's hands flew over the keyboard, trying to isolate the signal. But whatever it was, it was an extremely weak signal, disappearing just as Beast Boy was able to lock onto it. But whatever the signal was, it had remained long enough for the computer to latch onto something. "Guys, I GOT IT!" Beast Boy screamed out in joy. "Are you sure?" Cyborg asked, as he came out of her chair and walked over. Bending down over the screen, the bionic Titan began to look the readings over. "Looks like it came from the west end of the city. But it's too weak to figure out where exactly." "It's going to have to do." Robin said. "We don't have anything else to go on at this point." "Wait a minute, how do we know this isn't a trap?" Martin asked. "What if they put out a fake signal to screw us up?" "What are you talking about? This is the only sign we've gotten. It has to be them!" Beast Boy argued. "But what if it isn't?" Martin shot back. "What if they end up putting us on the wrong side of the city while they finish up the spell?" "And what if this is the break we need?" "Enough!" Robin said. "Look, you both have good points. Here's what we'll do; you two head to the west end and search. If you find something, send word and we'll come help." Both Beast Boy and Martin nodded their agreement and promptly left for the door.


	21. Searching

Chap. 21

Searching

"Is this what you wanted?" See-More asked, as he lugged the heavy container of spell components over to where the others stood. Rorek had set up a table and small bowl, and was currently mixing up a blend of powders and other magical components needed for the spell. The rest of the HIVE were placing certain crystals and totems around the bowl, which Rorek insisted were necessary for containing the power that would be released when the spell was performed. He'd explained that otherwise, Raven's magic and the magic of the dragon would run amok and destroy everything around them, instead of being absorbed into Rorek's body. Therefore, See-More wanted everything to go right with this spell. No matter how much power he'd been promised afterwards, he refused to let it make him rush through the set-up. That was the only reason he'd agreed to be Rorek's go-fer, grabbing spell components instead of helping to set up the equipment.

"Hmm….. that will do." Rorek said in a bored tone, as See-More set the container down on the ground. Thankful to be rid of the burden, the young villain arched his back, as Rorek opened the container and removed a handful of white powder. "What is that stuff?" See-More asked, as he watched Rorek add it into the bowl. There was a brief flash, then it was silent. "Powdered griffon beak." Rorek replied, as he wiped his hand. "It will add stability to the spell." "How?" "It's rather complicated, and I don't have time to explain it to you. Besides, I doubt you'd understand." See-More's eye narrowed at that, but the expression vanished a second later when Rorek said, "Now, I need you get me the jar of minotaur tongue." "Which one is that?" See-More asked, as he turned back to the huge wall of spell components that Rorek had brought with him. Apparently, the book had given him the spell necessary to bring all the components of his former laboratory into this time and place. They lay on a huge bookshelf, hundreds of jars and containers, holding strange and disturbing items within them. "It's the large green jar on top." Rorek answered, which caused his go-fer to grit his teeth. That jar was twice the size of this one, and likely twice as heavy. "Well, come on." Rorek snapped. "I can't get it myself, unless you want this place to go up in flames." See-More quickly shook his head, but as he muttered angrily as he turned to begin the climb up the bookcase to get the container.

The blur sped through the streets, generating winds that knocked down everyone who came into contact with them. It zigzagged between the buildings and streets, going past every window it saw. But eventually, it saw enough. The blur began to slow suddenly, until it was once again Neuron. The young speedster looked around once more, wanting to be sure that he was correct in his findings. After all, the speedster knew that the west end of Jump City was filled with abandoned buildings and that alone gave Rorek plenty of places to hide. But so far, Neuron had looked over more then half of those buildings and come up empty. Rorek would never be stupid enough to hide in a populated area, not with everything that he had to do. Brett had taught Neuron about magic and he knew that for a spell like what Rorek was planning, it would take a considerable amount of time and would probably smell like something dead being burned in rubber. But with nothing so far, Neuron was beginning to wonder if the signal had been a diversion. Sighing, he reached for his communicator. Switching it on, he said, "Neuron to Beast Boy. I've checked out the last row of buildings in this section; still nothing. I'm starting to think that this whole thing was a trick. We should call it in."

At that, a shadow appeared above him. Looking up, Neuron saw the falcon change shape and drop to the ground. "Come on, there must be something else here." Beast Boy insisted as he got to his feet. "We've been examining these buildings for almost two hours. I'm sorry, but there is nothing left to postulate. Raven is not here." "She has to be! Why else would I have gotten a communicator signal?" "Rorek could've faked it. Or he could've left it here and turned it on. There's a million other possibilities, and we have to consider them too. Look, why don't we just head back, and see if there's anything we can do from there?"

But Beast Boy shook his head. "No. I'm not gonna go back there and sit a screen while all this happens. I have to find her!" He swore so strongly, that Neuron was actually taken back. He'd never heard such determination within the green one before; it was almost disturbing to hear. And why now? What was it about all this that was affecting Beast Boy so strongly? _It has to have something to do with Milhouse told us._ The speedster thought. A few days ago, Milhouse, never being good at keeping secrets, said that there was something going on with Beast Boy, something that involved Raven. They had tried to get him to specify, but he'd refused, saying he'd promised Brett not to tell. The other B.R.A.T.S had pondered it for the last few days, trying to figure out what it was. They'd all dismissed love immediately; the idea of those two falling in love was like Groundskeeper Willie becoming a gentleman. But now, despite the illogic of it, Neuron was starting to wonder.

"Listen BB." He said, after a moment had passed. "There's still one more place I haven't searched. Why don't we check it out? And if nothing's there, we'll leave. Deal?" The shape shifter nodded his head almost instantly. "Where is it?" he asked. "This old factory about four blocks down. I figured it would be too run-down for Rorek to use but…." But Beast Boy was already gone, morphing into a cheetah and making tracks for the factory. Neuron shook his head and followed.

"How much further?" Mammoth moaned, as he held the last spire up above the ground. The group had made considerable progress in the last hour; the room was almost ready for the spell. A long stone table stood in the middle of the room, with four large spires adorning it on each side. Along with the crystals and totems, they would help to direct the power directly into Rorek. And that time would be coming soon, since the HIVE were putting the last spire into place. "A little to the left…. A little more… got it!" Gizmo announced, as Mammoth finally dropped the last spire. "Christ those things are heavy." He sighed in exhaustion as he sat on the ground. "But it'll be worth it once this spell goes off." Gizmo sneered. "Just imagine. A whole country to divide up between ourselves." "I can't wait." Billy added, as he walked over. Kyd Wykkyd had already switched with him and was now watching Raven. "I'm a-gonna tax everything- even the air!" Billy said with glee. "Forget the money, I'm gonna have everybody gimme all their tech and let them deal with the real world!" Gizmo countered. "Cool. What about you Jinx?" Mammoth asked, turning to face the young witch. "Huh? Oh, I dunno." Was the sad-sounding answer. "What's with you?" Billy asked. "Don't you wanna have your own country?" "Yeah. But I guess… well, I won't be able to do the thing I really want to do, like you guys can." "Why not?" Mammoth asked. "I just can't ok?" Jinx shot back. "OK, don't bite my head off, jeez." Mammoth muttered. "Look, why don't you just forget about it then?" "I can't." Jinx answered. "Come on, if you can't even say what it is, how much can you really care about?" Gizmo asked. "And besides, you'll have so much other stuff you can do, you'll forget about it."

Jinx could have said that such a thing was a lie, and given her mood, it seemed more then likely. But instead, she just shook her head and gave a smile. "You know what? You're right. Screw it. I'm gonna do more then enough to make up for it." "Finally. I thought you were gonna mope around the whole time." Gizmo snapped. "Don't worry chrome-dome. I just realized that I shouldn't listen to certain people as much as they think I should." Before she could elaborate on that, Rorek threw the last ingredient into the bowl. It exploded with a flash, and a cloud of smoke filled the air. "It's ready." He said. Turning to the HIVE, he said, "Bring Raven and the book."

"Jeez, what a dump." Beast Boy said, as he and Neuron looked the factory over. The building was in ruins, it's twin smokestacks in ruins. Bricks crumbled from every single wall, the windows were broken, and it stank of age and smoke. "How long has this place been abandoned?" the green one asked. "From what I read, about thirty years." Neuron answered. "It'd be a great hiding spot for him, I have to admit." "I'll bet anything they're in there. Come on, we need to get her out." "Um Beast Boy? About her….."

But before the speedster could get an answer, Beast Boy's eyes suddenly narrowed, and he all but ran to the huge doors to the factory. Throwing himself against the side, he slowly moved around to the knob. A second later, Neuron joined at the same spot. "What are you doing?" he whispered from his position behind Beast Boy. "I saw something spark inside. They must be here." The green one replied. Neuron just nodded, and moved to the opposite side, so they could both attack at the same time. Reaching forward, they each grabbed one of the twin door handles, and with a sudden heave, threw them open…..

"You've made sure of it?" Rorek asked, as he stood in front of the table. "Positive. I've checked the exits at least four times. No one's here." See-More answered, doing his best to reassure the wizard. "Good. The last thing I need is for the Titans or someone else to stumble in on this. But thankfully my magic has kept this place hidden. But soon, we will need to hide no longer." Rorek finished as he turned to see Mammoth carrying Raven in, between his massive hands. He kept his grip tight, despite her struggles as he walked to the stone table. Laying her down on the table, Mammoth kept her pinned, as Rorek recited a few words and Raven was once again frozen. "I hope you enjoy this Raven." The wizard said. "I left you awake just for this you know." Raven's response was to spit at Rorek. "When my friends find you…" "it will be too late." Rorek said, as he took the book from Gizmo's hand and placed it on Raven's chest.

The doors swung open, and the two heroes leapt inside, ready to take down whatever villains lay inside. But instead, they were treated to a huge empty room. "What? But I was so sure…." Beast Boy said sadly. "I know man." Neuron said, as he looked over the room. "As bad as you wanted to find her, I'm not surprised." Beast Boy started to say no, but then just shook his head. Maybe Neuron was right; maybe his judgment was clouded. "Maybe we should go back to the Tower." He said dejectedly. "Sounds like a good idea." Neuron said, as he put his arm around the boy's shoulder and started to lead him out.

But suddenly, there was a shrill beeping from their belts. Startled, both boys looked down and saw their communicators going off. Grabbing them, they flipped them open, expecting to hear word that Raven had been found elsewhere. But instead, they found a targeting map, with a beeping signal at…. "Wait a minute, that's here!" Neuron said, as he looked at the map. "How? There's no one here." Beast Boy said. But then, his eyes narrowed as his nostrils flared. Growling, he morphed into a wolf, running for the back of the factory.

"Begin." Rorek said. Around the table, the HIVE began to light the totems, as Rorek began to chant. The words rolled off his tongue like black velvet, smoother then silk in the air. Slowly, the crystals began to glow, as the magic of the spell began to work. "It's really happening." Gizmo whispered eagerly, as the spires began to ignite as well, signaling the next stage of the spell. It was such a sight that none of them heard the approaching steps, until it was too late.

Suddenly, the doors behind them crashed open. The HIVE whipped around, as Rorek stopped chanting. Standing before them was an all too familiar green wolf, teeth bared in a growl. Behind him, an owl-masked figure came into view, his hands glowing with electrical energy. "Lookie what we found Greenie." Neuron said as he stepped forward. "This place has roaches. Good thing we know how to wipe 'em out."


	22. All Together Now

Chap. 22

All Together Now

But before any kind of extermination could take place, Rorek let loose with a huge blast of magical energy at the two heroes. Neuron and Beast Boy were forced to leap to the sides to avoid the blast. But as he hit the ground, Neuron fired off his electrical bursts, which likewise scattered their enemies. Rorek and See-More dove behind one of the spires since it's current magic-infused state made it an invincible shield. "You really should have done better then hiding in the basement!" Neuron yelled as he continued to attack. As the bursts exploded around them, See-More turned to ask Rorek what they should do. But before he could get a word out, the wizard's hand wrapped around his throat. "You said we were hidden!" Rorek all but screamed into the young villain's face. "I…. Didn't…… know…" See-More gasped out. "It ….. clear…..before.." "Apparently not." Rorek sneered, as he released his grip. Moving out from behind the spire, Rorek let loose another bolt of magic at Beast Boy, who morphed into a bird and flew above it. However, the efforts of Gizmo and Kyd Wkyyd kept from moving forward. Using the distraction, Rorek turned to Raven, put her in full paralysis, and created a shiedl around her to take her out of the equation. Turning back to See-More, Rorek snarled, "You are lucky I still need you, or you would be dead now." "Hey, what about your magic?" See-More gasped, as he rubbed his throat. "Why didn't that hide us?" "It still is hiding us, fool!" Rorek answered. "These two stumbled onto us by accident. My shield is still protecting us from their communication and magic. These two are an accident you let happen, and we will deal with them as such. Thankfully, I was able to gain a few defensive spells from the book." "I noticed." See-More said, as he turned back to the battle.

"How long have we been searching?" Heatstrike asked, as the BRAT-Mobile flew around the clouds in the far southern outskirts of Jump City. "Almost two and a half-hours." Whimpernel answered, from his position by the window. "And what have we found in that time?" Heatstrike asked. "That birds can shit at almost any height?" Polar asked. "We knew that already." Bartman said, as he kept his gaze ahead of them. "Look guys, I know that this is tedious, but we have to find Raven. You heard what Brett said. And he's never been wrong about magic before." "Yeah, but there has to be something we're missing up here." Heatstrike shot back. "I mean, it's not like we're going to see a giant neon sign that says, 'Rorek's evil hideout, come one come all'." "Hey, if you have a better plan, I'd love to hear it. Until then we stick with the plan Robin laid out." Bartman said, silencing Heatstrike for the moment.

Yet as he turned back to the front window, Bartman found himself agreeing with Heatstrike. The city was huge, and despite their view from the air, the B.R.A.T.S were coming up empty. There had to be a better way to conduct the search, but he just didn't know what it was. _Maybe Starfire is having better luck. _He thought, as his hand moved to the radio. Flipping it on, he said, "Bartman to Starfire, come in." "I am in, Bartman." Came the alien's voice over the radio. "Are you having the luck?" "Not a thing. What about you?" Bartman asked. "I have nothing either. Why can we not find her?" "I don't know. I'm thinking we should call Robin and the others, try to find a new approach."

But before Star could respond, Heatsrike's voice rang out, "Hey, I've got something!" The B.R.A.T.S turned to see him bent over the radar screen. "We've got a signal! Her communicator's on!" "Are you sure?" Polar asked. "This could be a trick." But then there was a crackle of radio static, and Robin's voice saying, "Bartman, BB and Neuron went to trace a signal in the west side and found Rorek. They're currently engaged; get there now!" "On our way!" Bartman barked into the radio. "You get that Star?" he asked. "Indeed. I shall you meet you there!" Star said as she signed off. With the coordinates flowing into his computer, Bartman quickly turned the BRAT-Mobile in the right direction.

"Get them away from her!" Rorek cried out, as he let loose another magical burst. Neuron dodged it easily, and returned fire with both barrels. Meanwhile, See-More and Mammoth found themselves trapped by a green raptor. Kyd Wkyyd and Gizmo moved to help, but thanks to a blurred mass of punches, they stopped dead in their tracks. "One, two, three." Neuron counted, as the two villains fell to the ground unconscious. "I thought you had better then this Rorek!" the speedster yelled out, as he headed towards the wizard. "Oh believe me I do." Rorek answered, as he began to cast another spell. But before he could finish, a stench of brimstone filled the air, and a bird-shaped grapple wrapped around his body, pinning his arms to his side. Rorek turned to see what was going on, only to be hit by a blast of light and dark. "Getting lazy Rorek." Robin said. "You turn Raven's communicator on, even for a second, and you didn't think we'd find it? "Time to pay Rorek." Nightstalker said, as Robin and Cyborg moved to take care of the HIVE. "Raven saved you last time, but now you're mine." "You think you have enough power to stop me, old man?" Rorek snarled, as he got back to his feet. "Well yes. But just to be sure, we're going to show you real power." Lightweaver answered. Suddenly, the two of them began to be surrounded by the raw power of light and dark. Eyes on Rorek, they began to move their hands forward. But as they made contact, Rorek's face broke out into a smile.

Normally when they merged, they felt a sense of unity, a common purpose between them. But this time was different. Instead of that, both of them felt as if wires were short-circuiting within them. Their powers sparked and sputtered, a living demonstration of what was happening inside the two warriors. Finally, there was one colossal spark, and Brett and Sara drew away from each other in pain. It was only that they realized that their armor was gone. As they tried to make sense of what had happened, they suddenly heard the mocking sounds of Rorek's laughter. "I always have a back-up fools." He said. "Don't you remember when I drained the magic from Raven's room? I threw a little something else in there as well. An opposites-repel spell that was sent into your blades. All you had to do was try and form the Almagan and it took effect. I hope you enjoy having your powers shorted out for a few hours. I know I will." With that, he threw forth another magic bolt, that slammed into both Knights and threw them across the floor. Rorek smirked, and started to walk forward to finish the job. But then he felt a pair of cold metal hands on his shoulders. "Really, Cyborg." He said, as he grabbed hold of the bionic Titan's arms and forced his magic into the circuitry. Cyborg howled in pain, as the magic forced him to drop to his knees.

"I believe it's time you leave this world Cyborg." Rorek said. "But I know there's someone better qualified then I to send you out." As he said those words, Jinx walked up beside him. Cyborg looked up, his eyes filled with sadness, as he saw this executioner. "Please Jinx." He moaned, as the young witch came to stand before him. She made no sound, only raised her hand up to destroy her former love. "You can't. Not after what we had. Please." "We had a lie." Jinx whispered. "Then why can't I get over it?" he begged her. "I still care about you Jinx. I can't fight you, and I don't think you can destroy me. And I don't believe you'd let this lunatic kill all those people out there." Jinx stared at Cyborg, her hand raised and glowing. Her face was stone, unmoving and unfeeling. Yet as she looked on, her hand began to lower, the energy to fade.

"Idiot!" Rorek cried out, as he came to the front. Shoving Jinx aside, he moved himself into position to destroy Cyborg himself. His hand all but burst into flame with magic, as Rorek prepared to destroy his foe. But as Jinx hit the ground, a clatter came with her, a clatter that made Rorek, and everyone else pause. Turning to see what had made the noise, Rorek's eyes widened. Jinx lay on the floor, beginning to rise to her feet, and next to her hand was a Titans communicator. "You…" Rorek breathed. Jinx raised her head, and stared at Rorek defiantly as she took the communicator in her hand. "You sent the signal. You lead them here!" Rorek cried out. "What!" Mammoth yelled in surprise, pausing in his attempt to pummel Robin. "I promised you a ruling position in the world, and you betray me! Why!" Rorek howled in anger. Jinx came to her feet, and staring at Rorek with righteousness in her eyes, said, "Because I won't have a throne built on human bones. " "What are you talking about?" Gizmo asked, utter confusion on his bruised face. "Don't you get it? If we do this, we'll be responsible for hundreds of deaths. All these people will be on our conscious for the rest of our days. Stealing is one thing, but this….. this is too much. I can't be a part of it."

"Well, that's too bad then." Gizmo said. Suddenly, the short criminal's backpack sprouted out two plasma blasters. Before Jinx could move, he fired, blasting her back. As Jinx lay crumpled against the wall, Gizmo came forward, guns glowing in readiness. "Consider this your pink slip Jinx." He sneered as he came closer. "You know that having a conscious is a liability for us." Jinx shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs, but she was too groggy to move, or use her powers. And then, she ran out of chances to try, as Gizmo moved into firing position. "Bye-bye witch." He said mockingly, as he prepared to fire.

But before he could, a scream of "NOOOOOOOOOO!" shot out behind him. Gizmo whirled around in time to see Cyborg grab Rorek and toss him to the side. He then turned his eyes onto Gizmo, and the teenage genius saw a fire in them that he'd never seen in the bionic Titan before. Gizmo's hand moved to fire his weapon, but before he could even get his hand on the trigger, he felt Cyborg reach out and crush the blasters with his bare hands. Gizmo tried to activate another weapon, but then he felt his backpack being ripped away from him, and a hand wrap around his collar. And then all he saw was an enraged face. A deep, rage-filled voice then filled his eardrums, "LEAVE…….HER……ALONE." "ok." Gizmo said meekly, as he was tossed to the side like a sack of potatoes.

Cyborg watched Gizmo hit the floor and crumple, and then turned his attention back to more important things. "Are you okay?" he asked Jinx, as he put forth his hand. Jinx looked up, and seeing the outstretched hand said with a shaky smile, "I think I am now." Putting her hand into Cyborg's, she let him pull her up. "I thought that you hated me." Cyborg said. "I thought you did too." Jinx answered. "I guess we were both wrong. Maybe I've been wrong about a lot of things." "Always time to make amends." Cyborg said, as he came closer. "Did you mean…." Jinx began, but before she could even finish, he said, "Every single word. What made you finally accept it?" "I just realized that I needed to listen to the right people."

But before either of them could say anymore, they heard a certain angry wizard cry out, "ENOUGH!" They whirled around to see Rorek blast the now-powerless Brett into the melee of Titans, B.R.A.T.S, and HIVE. The two of them prepared to fight, but before they could, felt themselves being lifted up off the ground and hurled forward. They crashed into the group of metahumans, knocking everyone to the ground. "Surrounded by traitors and fools!" Rorek said, as he turned to face them. "No more! I will have my power and complete my destiny, and there is nothing any of you can do about it!" With that, Rorek spread forth his arms. Green energy began to surround him, growing until it was all-encompassing. Then, he suddenly brought his arms back in and the energy expanded, spreading out throughout the warehouse and striking the others. But the energy did not destroy them. Instead, the heroes felt themselves being moved, pushed back by the force of the magic. As it continued to expand, they moved back faster and faster, until they were actually pushed out of the warehouse and onto the streets.

"What the hell was that?" Mammoth yelled, as he got to his feet among the mass of fallen meta-humans. "The worst possible thing that could happen." Brett answered grimly, as he too rose up. The warehouse was now covered with the green energy that had pushed them out. "A Dagma force-field. The strongest in existence. Once it goes up, nothing gets in or out, until the caster drops the spell." "But that can't be right." See-More said, coming to stand behind his teammate. "We were supposed to be immune to this, and watch you die." "He promised you a potion?" Brett asked. The two HIVE members nodded. Brett just shook his head angrily and said, "If you really wanted a potion, why don't you drink some sewer water? The magic that he's unleashing has no antidote, no way to avoid it. Once he finishes what you set in motion, we're all dead men." "You lie!" See-More said, as more of the heroes and villains got to their feet. "If I'm lying, then why didn't he give it to before?" Brett asked. "He must have promised you power in his world right? If that was enough, why not give you the antidote then, especially if he trusts you enough to let you survive? Because it doesn't exist! He made all that up you'd help him, and now we're gonna pay the price."

"Believe him guys." Bartman said, as he came to his feet. "Brett was finding out about magic when you were a chromosome in your dad's gene pool. If he says it's true, then it is." For a second, the HIVE stood quiet, seemingly sticking to their guns. Then that image died, as they turned and began pounding on the force field surrounding the warehouse. "What can we do?" Robin asked with the utmost urgency in his voice. Brett wished he could have answered the question with a positive response, but instead he said, "I don't know. Sara and I could have taken it down with our powers, but now…." "But there has got to be something! We can't let it end now!" Cyborg cried out, his arms still around Jinx. "I wish I could say there was Cy, but I just don't know. Right now, it would take a miracle to break that field, and I………" Suddenly, the bat stopped. Looking around, he seemed to search for something. Then he gave a small smile. "Maybe we have a miracle after all." "What do you mean?" Neuron asked. "We're one short."


	23. To The Death?

Chap. 23

To The Death?

"Finally." Rorek breathed, as he finally relaxed his body. The field was in place; none of those fools could enter now. It was a pity to have to sacrifice the services of beings like the HIVE Five, but it was a task that he would have had to do anyway. "After all, why should I share the land that I earn through my magic to pathetic thieves like them?" Rorek asked to no one, as he turned back to his task. Besides they would have a few moments to escape. Rorek was actually strong enough to absorb the magic of the dragon without the resulting shockwave. It was Raven's power that would cause the shockwave and destroy so much and so many. _True irony. _He thought, as he walked towards the book.

All he had to do was finish the spell, and ultimate power would be his at last. Only a few words were left to say, and the journeys of so many centuries would be over. Rorek walked over to the smaller field and with a wave of his hand, dissipated it. The book lay next to Raven's bier, its spine up in the, the insider open to that all-important spell. A smile creased Rorek's face as he bent down to clasp his destiny in his hands once again.

Yet as he reached down, Rorek saw his destiny run from his hands yet again. Quite literally in fact, as the book began to move away from the wizard. "What in seven hells?" Rorek swore, as he grabbed out for the spell book in frustration. Yet the book once again dodged in his grasp and began to run from him. But Rorek was nothing if not resourceful. Knowing that he could not dare using powerful magic against the tome, Rorek instead worked to slow its momentum. Muttering the words under his breath, Rorek pointed at the book and a gust of wind blew from his exposed fingertip. The book flew over, flipping back onto its spine, still open to the page containing the spell. Behind it, the creature that had tried to escape came to a halt, and then turned to face Rorek, anger in it's gleaming eyes. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Rorek said, as the green rat regained his human form.

"Oh you will be." Beast Boy said, as he stared at the wizard with blazing eyes. "I doubt it, shapeshifter." Rorek said with utter arrogance. "I don't know how you stayed in here, but it will be the biggest mistake you ever made." With that, Rorek let loose with a blast of magic at the young shapeshifter. But Beast Boy leapt to the side, morphing into a lemur and grasping along the buildings girders. Angrily, Rorek continued to fire, as explosions littered the lemur's path. But Beast Boy dodged each one, as he leapt from girder to girder. Suddenly, he leapt across the room from his perch, right at Rorek. Before Rorek could set up a protective spell, the lemur had morphed into a bull, and slammed into Rorek at high-speed. The wizard was hurled back, into the wall of the warehouse with a tremendous thud.

"To answer your first question," Beast Boy said as he returned to normal and began to walk over to his fallen foe. "there was a little hole in one of the support beams. Not big enough for most people to get into, but easy for a bug." Reaching Rorek, Beast Boy pulled Rorek up to his feet. "You are going to pay for what you did to her." Beast Boy snarled. "You…. Really care… for her… don't you?" Rorek wheezed out. "I'd die for her." Was the answer. "You know…. I've heard that phrase…. Before, but I never believed it from anyone." Rorek said. "It's impressive… to hear it from someone who actually means it." "I don't care what you think. All I want is to get Raven to a place where you can't hurt her anymore, where no one ever will again."

"What a coincidence." Rorek said, as he suddenly dug his arms into Beast Boy's side. "So do I." The wizard sneered, as he directed the full force of his magic into Beast Boy's body. The green Titan howled in pain as the magic threw him back and across. He landed on the ground hard, his body smoking from the magic. Beast Boy tried to turn over, to get to his feet, but then he was hit by another blast of magic. But this one was different. Instead of going through him, Beast Boy felt it beat at him like a giant stone fist. "You made a good try, little fool." Rorek said, as he walked over, keeping up the attack with each step. "But no one will stop me form my destiny. Especially not you." With that, Rorek raised up his hand, drew up the magic, and slammed it down. There was an audible crack, as Beast Boy felt something break inside him, and then there was blackness……

"Finally." Rorek breathed, as he turned from his fallen foe. Reaching down, he picked up the book and held it upwards. He paused a moment, soaking up the moment, then said the last few words of the spell. Around him, the spires and totems glowed brighter and brighter, until the light was almost blinding. On the bier, Raven could see the light, but could not close her eyes against it. It stabbed into her open eyes, as it was also drawn into the book. For a second, it glowed with the power, and then it shot down into its master. An inhuman shadow seemed to pass over Rorek, as his body absorbed the magic. The wizard began to grow, to change as his body soaked up the magic of Malichor. His boots exploded, as his feet, now scaly and clawed, burst their way out. His chest armor popped off, as two giant wings grew from his back. His face lengthed and narrowed, becoming more like that of a serpent. Finally, the changes stopped; Rorek stood, seven feet tall, a full dragon-man. Dropping the book, Rorek looked at his new body in wonder, then began to laugh, a deep-throated laugh that came from the belly of a true snake. "THIS is power!" he laughed aloud. "Now then, time to add a bird to my little menagerie."

But when Rorek turned, he was not met by a view of Raven. Instead, a huge green fist slammed into his face. As he staggered back, Rorek shook off the impact and looked out at what had dared to strike him. What he saw was a huge man-beast, totally green and equal to him in height. "I did not realize you had this kind of trick." He said, as the thing that was once Beast Boy let out a growl. "Did you really think that this would avail you? I am a master wizard now. You are only an animal." But as Rorek finished those words, the creature smiled. Suddenly, it raised up it's right hand and Rorek's eyes widened. _He has the book! _He thought in horror, as the Man-Beast began to move back, the book still in hand. "Give that to me you fool." Rorek snapped, though he was beginning to feel fear. Suddenly, the Man-Beast reared back……..

Outside, the force field remained impenetrable. Even the HIVE was dedicated to destroying it, yet could not add any real power. As Robin looked around, praying for any kind of a miracle, he suddenly heard a familiar voice from up above. Looking up, he saw Starfire and the BRAT-Mobile descend. As they landed, Star and the BRATS immediately asked what was going on. Robin gave as quick an explanation as he could, and they moved to try their hands at breaking the field. But it turned out to be unnecessary. Suddenly, there was a cry of pain from inside the warehouse. The group of heroes and villains whirled around to see the field begin to bulge and twist. Suddenly, it stretched upwards, as an eruption of magic spread through the roof of the building and began to push against the fabric of the field like a finger pushing against plastic wrap. Finally, the wrap burst, as the magic blasted into the heavens. For a second, the skies turned bright green. As the group watched, the clouds began to twist and change, as a strange snake-like face was formed. But as the last of the magic spilled into the heavens, the face vanished back into the clouds, and the sky resumed its normal hue.

"What in the hell was that?" Mammoth asked. "Success." Sara answered. "He did it. Somehow, he did it." "I knew it." Starfire said happily, as she clasped Robin's arm. "But what happens now?" See-More interrupted, as the rest of the HIVE Five came to stand behind him. But before any of the young villains could move, there was a flash of blue light, a breath of cold air, and the five of them were trapped inside a huge block of ice. "Dumb question." Polar quipped, as he rubbed his hands together. "Pretty good. Looks like they'll still have plenty of bad luck without me." Jinx said, as she walked over to her former teammates. "You guys though, are gonna have to get used it." "We're gonna do what now?" Whimpernel asked in confusion, but when he saw Cyborg walk over to the young witch and embrace her with a kiss, he simply threw up his hands and muttered, "Here we go again. Who's giving up their room?"

But before that question could be answered, a gasp was heard from Neuron. They whipped around to see Raven walking out of the building. On her shoulder, leaned the unconscious, beaten and bloody form of Beast Boy, his head bent down his chest, lulling from side to side. "Oh shit." Brett cursed as they ran over to meet the empath. Cyborg was the first to reach her; gently, she laid Beast Boy into his awaiting arms. "What happened in there?" He asked urgently, as he laid Beast Boy down on the ground. Holding his arm over his friend, Cyborg activated his medical scanner, and as the blue shone down from his arm, Cyborg looked over his friend with growing concern. The others tried to comfort Raven and find out what had happened. "H-he was fighting Rorek, and getting b-beat up." Raven said with a jittery tone in her voice, as she clutched her now bloodstained cape. "Rorek u-used the spell on himself and merged with the d-dragon, but B-Beast Boy got the book b-before he got to me, and….." "He destroyed it." Brett finished, as he looked at the injured Titan. "And without the book to stabilize him, Rorek got torn apart by the magic. And without Rorek, the paralysis spell broke." Raven nodded, then turned back to Beast Boy. "Was he awake before?" Cyborg asked suddenly. "N-No he threw the book into one of the fires and passed out." Raven answered. "Then this is worse then I thought." "What's wrong?" Robin fearfully asked. "His ribs are broken, and two of them are puncturing his lungs. They're filling up fast. If we don't get him fixed up soon, he's going to choke to death on his own blood."

As if to verify his friend's words, Beast Boy suddenly gave a violent cough, that spat blood out of his mouth. As he laid his head back down, Cyborg turned to Raven and asked, "Is there anyway you can heal him?" Raven just shook her head. Holding her hand over Beast Boy's chest, she tried use her powers, but all that happened was a flurry of black sparks. Brett and Sara tried as well, but met with the same results. "We've got to get him to a hospital." Bartman said, concern etched on his face. "Where's the closet one?" "Jump City General, half a mile away to the east." Cyborg answered, as he checked his computer read-out. "Give him to me, I'll get him there in time." Neuron said, holding his arms out. Bartman nodded, and walking over to Cyborg, helped lift Beast Boy into the speedster's arms. "We'll meet you there. Go!" Bartman ordered. Neuron simply turned around and ran. As he sped off into the distance, most of the others began to climb into the BRAT-Mobile, while Polar pushed the HIVE ice-block onto an ice-slide to take them to jail. Brett watched his young friend speed off, and then took a look at Raven. The empath was standing on the street, watching the smoke rise in the distance from Neuron's speed. Brett walked over to his daughter and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. As she turned to face him, he said, "He'll be ok." Raven didn't respond, but she did walk into the car. Brett stayed and looked for a moment, and if anyone had seen his face at that moment, they would have wondered how much he actually believed his words.


	24. Right Here

Chap. 24

Right Here

(Lyrics by Staind)

It took Neuron three minutes to run to the hospital. It took less then that for the doctors to load Beast Boy onto a gurney and take him away. It took fifteen minutes for the B.R.A.T-Mobile to reach the hospital. But the end of the entire incident would take almost four hours, and the results would last for a lifetime……

"Heads up!" yelled one of the attendants as the wind swirled around her. Above the lot, the transistors whirled and hummed, lowering the B.R.A.T-Mobile to the ground. As it touched down, the doors popped open, and the car's teenaged crew spilled onto the sidewalk. The car's auto-computer switched on and it took off for the roof, barring anyone from tampering with it. But right now, no one was concerned with that. As the personal watched the Titans and B.R.A.TS run through the doors, they wondered what could have happened that would bring such heroes to the hospital. As the heroes ran through the door, they wondered only about the friend that lay inside. "Excuse me," Robin asked the woman at the registry desk. "Do you know where Beast Boy is?" "I'm sorry, who?" the woman replied, somewhat confused by the colorful name. Robin shook his head, and said, "Garfield Logan, I mean." "Oh well that sounds better. Let me check." She said, as she ran through the online hospital records. The computer hummed and clicked as the group waited in suspense. Finally, the woman said, "He's undergoing surgery in the E.R. right now, ." "What are they saying about him?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing you'll want to hear." said a voice behind them. Everyone turned to see Neuron standing behind them. The speedster's face was pale behind his green mask, and his costume was splattered with blood. "Apparently it's worse then we thought." He continued as he started to shakily walk towards them. "His ribs splintered, and well, the chips got into his bloodstream. He's bleeding from about four different spots in his body, and,.. and…, they don't know…." But that was all he could get out, as he broke down and collapsed into sobs. He started to fall, but Sara caught him and drew him close. As the speedster wept, Sara looked back at her friends, who were all looking at each other with the same expression of fear and disbelief.

After Neuron calmed down a bit, one of the E.R staff, Dr. Xavier came out and spoke to the heroes. He confirmed what Neuron had told them, but he also said that the hospital's best surgeons were working on Beast Boy. "We're doing everything we can." He assured them. "Is there anything at all we…?" Brett asked, but Xavier, who'd heard the question several times before, gently cut him off. "At this point, all I can tell you is to pray." Xavier said. "I'll call you if there are any changes." "Thank you." Robin said absently. Xavier nodded and turned back in the direction of the E.R. The heroes moved to the waiting area, and tried to pass the time. Of course, they did not wait in a bubble, and there were people who recognized their outfits and tried to speak with them. But for the most part, those people saw their faces, realized where they were, and turned back in silence. It was a small grace, but one the group was thankful for as they sat in near silence. Occasionally, one of them tried to make conversation, but it never lasted long. All they could do was wait and pray, and that was all that they knew how to do at that moment.

An hour passed. Then two. Polar came in from delivering the HIVE Five to jail. But still nothing was heard. After three hours, Robin got up and muttered something about calling the Doom Patrol. The others nodded absently. As he walked out, Cyborg wiped his eyes in sadness and frustration. But as he felt his cold metal hand wipe across his face, he then felt a warm one catch his own. Looking over, he saw Jinx looking up at him, a wan smile on her face. He gave a small smile back, and took her hand.

"At least something good came out of this." Bartman said, as he looked over at the two of them. "I guess so." Brett said, as he stared off. "He'll get out of this Brett." Bartman said, turning to face his friend. "He's a fighter, he always has been." "I know. But he's not all I'm worried about." Brett said, as he looked over to the side. Raven sat in a chair, her hood up and her face staring down at her hands. She'd been like that ever since they entered the room, not moving, not speaking. "I need to say something to her." Brett whispered. "But I don't know what." "Maybe you don't need to." Bartman said. "What do you mean?" "I think Sara's got it covered." He said, as he motioned to the fox moving over to the empath. Brett started to get up, but after a second, he sat back down. He was not the one to talk to Raven this time, he realized. Raven was struggling with loving a person that she had never expected to love, and possibly watching that person die. Sara had been through all that and more with him. She was the right person to talk to her now. The only question now was what she would say.

_I know I've been mistaken  
But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made_

_I've got some imperfections  
But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

"How you doing?" Sara asked, as she came over to Raven. The empath didn't respond; she just kept staring at her hands. Sighing, Sara said, "I know it hurts Raven. We all do." "No, you don't." came a voice from underneath the hood. "He did it for me." "Because he loved you." Sara said. "Yes. And now he might be dying. And I never…." "Never what?" Sara asked softly. "I-I never said I was sorry. All those times I yelled at him, called him stupid, everything. I thought he was worthless at first you know. That he was just some immature kid who didn't know what he was doing and didn't see the big picture. I always thought that maybe someday he'd get himself into something like this. But he didn't. _I_ did." Raven finished, as her broke on the last word. "Raven," Sara began. "Beast Boy chose this himself. You didn't make him… "Yes I did!" Raven cried, as her head snapped up. "I always do. I make the people who love me get hurt. You, Dad, the Titans, Azarath, everyone? Why does this always happen Mom? Why does everyone else suffer and die for my mistakes?"

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

Someone else would have been unable to answer to answer that question. But Sara was much more then someone else. Taking her daughter's face in her hand, she gently raised her head up. Looking straight into her hooded eyes, the fox answered, "Because you make them love you. Because they think you're worth getting hurt for. And they're right. This isn't your fault Raven; none of it has been. You didn't choose to be Trigon's daughter, and you only sacrificed yourself because you wanted to save us. You didn't let Rorek out to conquer the world; you did it because you wanted someone to love. And every time, we've chosen to save you, not because you were responsible for those things, but because you were our friend, our family. And you always will be."

"What about Beast Boy? Am I still his friend?" Raven asked. "Of course. He wouldn't have done all this if you weren't." "Maybe, but it isn't what he wants me to be." She said, looking down at her hands. "If that's true, then it's a decision you have to make." Sara said. "I know, but I just don't know. I feel like I should after today, but is that enough? Do I change everything because of one day?" "He loves you Raven. And if it's real, he'll accept whatever you decide. But you have to decide Rae. He earned that much from you today."

"Excuse me, Titans?" said a voice from the doorway. Eleven heads turned to see the figure of Dr. Xavier. Almost instantly rising up, they were by his side in almost a second. "What happened, Dr.?" Cyborg asked. "The operation is over." Xavier said. "And?" Sara asked, as her hand clutched Raven's, who clutched back. "It was a success." The doctor replied. Eleven sighs of relief were heard. "Thank God." Neuron said. "How is he?" "Well, we had to open him up pretty wide to seal his lungs and other cuts. He needed about three transfusions to stabilize, but thankfully everything went smoothly. He's resting right now, but he's still very weak." "Could we see him?" Jinx asked. "I don't know. He's still a bit medicated and we want him to get him as much rest as possible. But I suppose I could let one of you see him, if only for a moment." "Cy you should go. He's your best friend." Heatstrike said. "Maybe, but I don't think I'm the one yet." Cyborg said. "Raven, he went through all this to save you. He'd want to make sure you were all right." Raven nodded, and followed Xavier to BB's hospital room. As she left, Cyborg whispered, "Don't mess this up Rae."

She followed him through what seemed like endless corridors, the sterile hospital lights bearing down on her the whole way. As she walked, her mind raced with thoughts. What would she see when she got in there? Would he be wrapped in plaster, unable to move? Images began to run unfiltered; him with tubes in his noises, breathing through a pump. Him with his beaten face, wrapped in bandages. A thousand more came and went, too fast to really recognize. But before she could focus on any of them, she heard a voice say, "We're here. I'll stay outside." She murmured thanks, then walked in…..

"Oh God, Beast Boy." She moaned gently as she finally saw him. He was lying asleep in bed, the top of his head covered in bandages. His face was still bruised and beaten, and Raven could see a long scar running up the side of his neck. She knew instantly that it ran down through his chest. An IV bag, filled with blood, ran a tube down into his arm. Slowly, she moved in closer, until she was right next to him. Gently, she ran her hand across his face. _What did he think of me to make him do this? _She thought. _What is it that he saw in me? After everything I said and did to him, what did he see?_

_I hope you're not intending  
To be so condescending it's as much as I can take  
and you're so independent  
you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

As she looked into his face, she wished she could hear those answers. But she knew that wasn't possible. But maybe she could say something to him. As she continued to stroke his head, Raven began to gently sing, the words to a song she'd heard from Beast Boy's room many times, and almost as many from her own. "_You always find a way to keep me right here waiting. You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting._" She sang gently, the words flowing off her tongue like a quiet brook. Then she stopped, as her eyes began to water. "Thank you Beast Boy. But I just don't know." She said, as she started to pull her hood up and turned to leave. But before she took a step, a rusty voice behind her finished the song, "_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting. Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting." _Beast Boy finished, as he looked up at her.

_I've made a commitment  
I'm willing to bleed for you  
I needed fulfillment  
I found what I need in you_

"Am I in heaven?" he asked softly, his voice cracking on a few words. Then seeing the IV in his arm, he said, "Guess not." "You're awake." Raven breathed as she rushed over to him, her hood falling back. "And you're ok." He said. "That's more important." At that, Raven looked down at the floor. "Where's Rorek?" Beast Boy asked. "He was torn apart when you threw the book into the fire." Raven answered. "Then everything was worth it." He said. "Beast Boy, you didn't need to do all this for me." "Yes I did. If I hadn't, I would have died too and not from Rorek's magic." He paused for a moment, drawing his breath, then said, "Raven, there's something I need to tell you, something I should have said to you before. I love you Raven. I love you more then anyone I've ever met before. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I know you think we're different, but we aren't. I'm as scared as you are Raven. I'm always scared that I'm going to fail, going to let someone down. I've felt that way ever since my parents died, and I couldn't save them. No one would ever know, 'cause I've learned how to hide it. And I think you have too. I think we're just the same people hiding under two different masks. And I think it's time we stopped."

Gingerly, Beast Boy took in air and looked at Raven. Her face was a mask of surprise and confusion. It was strange to see her face like that, but Beast Boy just waited for her answer. He didn't know what was going to be said next, but whatever it was, he was prepared for it. Or at least he thought he was. "I knew." She said. "What?" he asked in surprise, his face the mask now. "Starfire figured it out. She told me just before I was captured." "What did you think?" Beast Boy asked. "I was surprised. I didn't think that we could love each other. I didn't think I could love you." "I see." Beast Boy said, as his face became downcast. So that was her answer. Well, there was nothing he could do now but accept it like a man. But that was not to be. He suddenly felt a hand under his chin, pulling his face back up. He found himself looking into a pair of purple eyes. "But I think I can love you now." She said, as she gently pressed her lips into his. For a second, his eyes widened, then they shut as he reached over and wrapped his arms around her.

_But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting_


	25. Epilouge

Chap. 25

Epilogue

_One week later..._

"You ready in there Raven?" Brett asked from outside the door. "Almost." Came the reply from inside. "Well don't take too long, they're all waiting for you." The bat replied, as he adjusted his outfit. Brett was dressed in long black robes, a symbol of his status as the Knight of Shadow. Tonight it was something he needed to show, for tonight was the night of Raven's incitation into the Knighthood. All of his brother Knights had already arrived and had set up the ritual in the Tower's basement. Why it was going to be there, he didn't know, but the Knights had insisted on it. _Probably like how it adds to the mystique. Well, as long it goes smoothly. God knows there's been enough crazy shit around here. _Brett thought, as he heard the door open behind him. Turning around, Brett fought the urge to smirk. Raven stood before him dressed in robes similar to his own, with two exceptions; hers did not have did long sleeves, leaving her arms bare, and the robe was bright yellow.

"Do I really have to wear this thing?" Raven asked for the hundredth time. "I told you, we need to be able to touch your arms for the blessing." Brett said. "I know, but this _color?_" Raven said, as she looked at herself in disgust. "I know, but it had to be a color that none of us had, and well, yellow was the only one that looked relatively innocent." Brett answered. "Dad, I've been abducted, almost murdered by a crazy wizard, and found a boyfriend all in the last few days. Can't one thing happen that can be somewhat sane?" Raven asked. "You're being inducted into a Knighthood consisting of animal-men. How sane can it be?" Brett asked. "Oh that part's fine, but those same people designing a yellow robe for the ceremony is definitely the work of madmen." Raven said. "Actually it was my idea." Sara said, as she came up the hallway. Her golden robe glistened in the lights. "Are you guys ready? They're getting impatient down there?" "Then we'd better go. The last time Eddie got impatient, Australia became a continent." "What do you mean by that?" Raven asked. "Long story." Brett replied, as he pulled up his hood over his face. Sara and Raven did the same and the three of them headed for the basement.

The room was dimly lit, shadow lining every wall. As Raven entered, her eyes squinted as they adjusted to the change of light. In the center, eight robed figures stood in a semicircle. Their hands were folded into their long sleeves, and hoods covered their faces. Their robes each had their own respective color; as Raven looked at them, she saw blue, brown, red, white, green, silver, gray, and orange. Despite the dim light, those colors were exceptionally clear, as if they burned with their own inner fire. One figure, dressed in blue, stood on a dais in the center of the semicircle. At each figure's feet was a golden bowl, raised on a small table. But two bowls remained unguarded.

"Keep going." Brett whispered, from the folds of his black robe. "In front of them." Raven gave a nod and continued onwards. As she reached the semi-circle, the figures raised their heads. "Who comes before us?" asked the blue-robed one, his green eyes gleaming from the folds of his hood. "Raven of Azarath." The empath said, speaking her lines clearly and crisply. "Do you wish to join the ranks of the Knighthood?" Blue-Robe asked. "I do." Raven answered. "Who among us sponsors such a request?" Blue-Robe asked. At that, Brett and Sara came forward. "I Nightstalker, Knight of the Shadow sponsor her." Brett said. "I Lightweaver, Knight of the Light, sponsor her." Sara added. Blue-Robe nodded. "Shadow and Light sponsor this girl. A match such as this speaks of true potential. But it also speaks of true chaos. Raven of Azarath, come forward and kneel."

Raven did as she was asked, coming to the head of the dais. Kneeling her head down, she listened for the words from Blue-Robe. "Raven of Azarath, once daughter of Trigon, now daughter of Nightstalker and Lightweaver, do you swear that you shall hereby be under the jurisdiction of the Architects, creators of all the Universe and swear to them loyalty?"

"I do."

"Do you swear that you shall use your power to uphold the balance between good and evil, the most sacred calling of the Architects?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to hold to the laws of this Knighthood?"

"I do."

"Do you swear that you will keep the teachings of all the elements in your heart and let them guide you for all of your days?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to remember especially the teachings of your sponsors, who have combined their collective powers to prove your worthiness?"

"I do."

"Then rise child, and prepare to receive the blessing." With that, Raven slowly came to her feet. Blue-Robe began to chant, a quick and simple phrase over and over; _"Gabba Gabba, we accept you, we accept you, one of us. Gabba Gabba, we accept you, we accept you, one of us." _Suddenly, he pulled his hand from his robe and hurled something into the golden bowl. There was a flash, and then blue flame burned inside the bowl. "The Oceans accept you." Blue-Robe said. One by one, the other Knights repeated the chant. One by one, they acknowledged her by the flame of their element.

"The Earth accepts you." Said Brown-Robe.

"The Fire accepts you." Said Red-Robe.

"The Wind accepts you." Said White-Robe.

"The Forest accepts you." Said Green-Robe.

"The Thunder accepts you." Said Silver-Robe.

"The Metals accept you." Said Gray-Robe.

"The Desert accepts you." Said Orange-Robe.

Then Brett and Sara came to the two empty bowls. They too repeated the chant and started their fires. "And now Raven, your trial is almost over. Prepare to receive our blessings." Said Blue-Robe. With that, each Knight held their right hand over their respective flames. The fires did not burn them, but as the fire smoldered, their hands began to glow. "It is time." Blue-Robe said. Raven held out her arms, palms up, to receive the blessings. The Knights walked over to her, five on one side, five on the other. Reaching out, they grasped her arms with their glowing hands. They gripped her tightly, but Raven felt no pain, only a strange warming sensation. After a minute, they let go. Raven's arms were now decorated with ten circular symbols, each one burning the color of the Knight who had put it there. In her palms rested the symbols for Light and Shadow. "Our power shall be with you always Raven." Blue-Robe said, as the symbols stopped glowing and suddenly vanished into Raven's skin. "Whenever you need it, it will come to you. Now let the ceremony be ended." Brett handed Blue-Robe a chalice of liquid, as Raven bowed her head. "Let this new Knight be blessed in the names of all the Architects. In their names we pray, Amen." "Amen." The Knights repeated, as Blue-Robe poured the liquid from the chalice onto Raven's head.

For a second, there was silence in the room. Then some of the liquid trickled into Raven's mouth, and she began to spit at the nasty taste. Then she realized what it was. "Did you just baptize me with _beer_?" she asked in surprise. Blue-Robe simply shrugged. "We decided wine was over done anyway." "Are you sure there isn't any left?" White-Robe asked, as he reached for the chalice. But before he could reach it, Green-Robe slapped his hand away. "Alex, if we've told you once, we've told you a hundred times, this beer is not for drinking!" the green one said, his voice deep with a Southern accent. "You never let me have any fun." Alex murmured as he pulled back his hood. A falcon's face was revealed, complete with a long beak and feathery eyebrows… and everything else.. "Come on Dave, like you never did stuff like that." said Gray-Robe, who pulled back his hood to reveal the multi-eyed face of a spider. "Maybe he did, but we have separate beer for tonight Chad." Answered Blue-Robe, who revealed the face of a cat behind his hood. "Good work gentlemen, I think you've effectively killed Raven's sense of awe and wonder." said Sara, crossing her arms as she looked at her smirking daughter. "I thought that part of the night was over." Alex said with a shrug. "Come on, let's get out there before your friends start the party without us." He said, as he opened the door and headed down the hallway. "Sounds like a good idea." Brett agreed, as he followed his feathered counterpart. As the others followed, Raven walked by Dave, turned to him and asked, "How old is he anyway?" "Alex?" the green-robed Knight replied, pulling back his hood. "500 going on 17. Or so we think."

The group made it's way to the main room of the Tower, where the Titans and B.R.A.T.S were waiting. "Finally, I was starting to think that you were killing a goat in there or something." Bart said, as he started pouring drinks. "I told you we should have added that." Eddie, the dog-Knight of Earth said, as he grabbed a cup from the young boy. "You wanted us to have a blood drinking contest." Brett replied, as he too grabbed a cup. "Actually that was my idea." Said the tall wolf-man from the back, as he pulled off his orange robe. "Thank you Lou." Chad replied, as he stretched out his four extra arms. "Um, how many drinks do you want?" Martin asked, as the spider-man came forward. "Just one. I'll get more fluids from your necks later." Martin paused for a second, then shrugged. "You know, I think I like these guys." Jinx said from the side, as Cyborg shook his head in bewilderment.

The group spent most of the night enjoying themselves, talking about how things were going with the visiting Knights, and letting the couples snuggle up, under supposed secrecy. "So how's it going in Oregon?" Chad asked Greg, the Water-Knight, as the tow stood together. "Pretty good actually." Greg replied. "Alex and Mike have been a big help in Amity." "We're not the only ones." Mike, the ram of Thunder said, as he entered into the conversation. "Danny's really been getting good control of his powers lately." "The ghost-boy right?" Chad asked. "Yeah. We're quite proud of him." Meanwhile, as Raven and Beast Boy sat together on the couch, Alex leapt over the side, and landed right next to them. "So, you're the one Brett's been telling us about." He said looking over at Raven. "Last time I checked." Raven said. "You know, he's really proud of you. You're lucky to have found a woman like this, Greenie."

"I know." Beast Boy said, as he nestled against Raven's arm. "Hey guys, we might want to stick around." Alex said gleefully. "We may have to add another member to the family soon." "Huh?" BB asked, as the others laughed. "Marriage counts, dude." Alex explained with a laugh. Both Raven and Beast Boy stared at each other then, somewhat flustered by the comments. "I think we'll worry about that later." Raven said as a smile grew on her face. "I need to make sure that he can be paper-trained first." At that, even Beast Boy began to laugh. As the happy sounds filled the room, Raven's laughter joined them, finally content with the world, knowing that there was nothing left to want.

The End 


End file.
